The Tiger and The Crocodile
by Starlight999
Summary: Willow was not an ordinary collage student, she worked as a jail breaker for the inmates of Arkham Asylum. Even though she was a jail breaker by night she was a Gotham college student by day. Not only is she a wanted criminal but she is a close cousin of the infamous Harley Quinn From Willow and Killer Croc's POV. Killer Croc x Oc.
1. Chapter 1

Willow's POV

The evening was cold but I did not care. My housemates had gone out for the night leaving me alone. The apartment I live in was a five bed in midtown Gotham with the stunning view of Arkham Island, my bedroom had the best view of the Madhouse. Even though my room was the largest of the five bedrooms my flatmates refused to have the room because of the view.

My long raven hair was fanning out across the single bed that was in the corner of the room as I lay looking up at the ceiling waiting for my next job. My hair stood out against the blood red bed sheets. The safe under my bed lay open and its contents were spread out across the red carpet. My "work" laptop was sat open on the pillow of my bed decoding the message I had just that second received. I sat up on my bed my hands running across the cotton sheets. I sighed thinking about the assignment that was due to be given back to me; my night-time antics had given me little time for college work. My "work uniform" lay on the bed next to my laptop in a neatly folded pile of black leather. I picked up the smooth pile and strolled across the floor, dodging paperwork, bags and my boots that had originally been in the safe, to the screen that I changed behind every day. I pulled my black t-shirt over my head and threw it into the washing basket, followed by my black jeans, which left me standing there in my underwear. I buttoned up the sleeveless white blouse and slipped the skirt over my legs and tucked the blouse in at my waist, my black floaty skirt reached just above my knees and fluttered every time I moved.

My laptop buzzed and a video call came through with a voice that could only belong to the Riddler.

"Willow I need a word..." he demanded.

"If you don't want a job done, then get lost Eddie." I spat back grabbing the laptop off my bed.

"Why do you talk to me like this, Willow?" He continued in the same demanding tone.

"Simple, I have a job to do. So if you want to chat you pay for it." I replied with equal anger.

I did not need to be broken out of Arkham, Willow." The Riddler exclaimed.

"I don't care I did my job, and stop calling me Willow my name is Tiger!" I yelled in anger dropping my laptop back onto the bed.

"Willow..." he started "Get lost Nigma! Unless you need me to break somebody out of jail then I'm not listening." I growled cutting him off followed by a death glare.

"Turn to the news quick, you won't be happy."

My hands fumbled around the oak bedside table looking for my LG TV remote. My hands gripped onto the smooth, shiny plastic and pointed it at the flat screen. I pressed the power button and the TV buzzed into life.

"Killer croc has just been arrested by the Batman after escaping from Arkham three nights ago. Killer croc disappeared from the asylum on Tuesday night. The cannibalistic murderer puzzled doctors when he escaped as he got out of his cell without forcing the door open. The Batman and the GCPD believe that he had help escaping and will do so again. The GCPD is still on the lookout for The Riddler who escaped last night. Now onto the weather."

Anger rose up in my chest. After all the effort it took me to get into his solitary confinement cells, he winds up back at the Madhouse. I wanted to scream but before I could The Riddler spoke.

"That guy was a waste of your time Willow."

I turned to face the screen my eyes filled with anger.

"I SAID GET LOST NIGMA." I yelled not caring if anybody heard I ended the call and punched the wall in rage. God, I hated the Riddler. The constant riddles and questions. A message came through from him, more accurately a riddle.

"Riddle me this, which days apart from Tuesday and Thursday have a T at the beginning?"

I stared at the screen for a moment before replying:

"Today and Tomorrow."

I could almost see him chuckling as he read my reply, beside Croc The Riddler was the only person who knew my real identity; not even Harley Quinn knew that her cousin was Tiger the wanted jailbreaker. I barely had time to pull my leggings on before a second call came through. I answered it and was greeted by a heart wrenching laugh. Joker.

"Harley, five grand on the table. Tonight." Joker stated in his usual confusing yet perky tone.

"Deal. Tiger out." I replied as he ended the call. There was no point negotiating with the Joker as they would often end with you dead. I stood with a smile on my face. I now have a job to do, and an excuse to be out late. I shoved the laptop back into my safe and locked it with the key which hung on a chain around my neck when not in use then pushed it back under my bed hidden from view behind the fake panel. I pulled my leather boots over my feet, the supple leather cushioned my feet and was moulded perfectly for my slender stance. My black leather jacket hung over the back of my desk chair. It was nothing special just something I had been given when I left high school by my best friend, she went on to join the Penguin's ranks and I had not heard from her since. My makeup box lay open on my dressing table the shades of lipstick barely differed from each other but the rainbow of eye-shadows mingled among the red lipsticks. My mascara, eyeliner pen, foundation, powder and brushed lay in the open draw. I sat down on the wooden stool that had a pillow stapled to it and sighed. The night was going to be long. I applied the pale foundation onto my pale skin then the mascara. My hand reached under the dressing table and pulled out a second makeup box; this box was not filled with the wide array of colours the main one was but one black eye shadow, the brush to apply the eye shadow and one black lipstick. The black eye shadow made my blue irises stand out and give me a soul piercing gaze; however the lipstick was the only colour Tiger would wear. Finally I finished with thick black eyeliner.

I ran the brush through my raven black hair as I tied it into a semi-high ponytail. The evening had finished turning to night when I descended through the hidden hatch that was in my en suit under the bathroom rug. As the hatched closed all I had to do was pull a cord and the rug returned to its original position. It was not a coincidence that I lived in this apartment with its secret hatches and corridors that only I knew about. I was the owner of the apartments but it was all under a different name and bank account. My real apartment was in the basement and was the perfect hide out for a jail breaker. Even though the stairs on the floor above said basement they lead down to the real basement that was next to my hideout. The room was about five by six meters, about the same as my bedroom excluding my en suit. The room was filled with my tools of my trade. The CCTV camera in the apartment block entrance hall was recorded on the computer on the desk in the corner of the room. In the far corner of the room her black Harley Davidson rested against the wall with the customize helmet with white tiger stripes painted on it lying on the small table in front of my bike. Thick heavy fabric lined the walls to muffle echoes that would bounce off the concrete walls. I strolled over to the bike and stretched my arms above my head. My black leather belt lay over the bike's seat, each pouch contained a handful of tools; the same tools in each one. Hair grips and safety pins were easy and cheap to buy so they often get thrown away after one use; however my specially designed lock picking set cost me ten thousand dollars to have custom made for Arkham Asylum's cell doors whilst the set for Black gate cost me five thousand plus another two thousand for an electronic lock by passer. I spent three years picking locks with hair grips and safety pins until I saved up enough cash to buy a lock picking kit.

My "work" phone beeped as a call came through. I looked at my phone lying on the table next to my helmet the caller ID belonged to the Riddler. I wanted to scream but I automatically answered the call.

"Hold for a second Eddie." I said immediately as I connected my Bluetooth headset to my phone, I slight beep signalled completion. I pulled the modified headset onto my head and readjusted the microphone.

"What do you want Nigma?" I asked in a disapproving voice.

"You're going after him aren't you?" he sighed.

"Asks the one with all the answers. Well, yes and no. The Joker asked me to get Quinn out. So I may as well get Croc as well." I replied with a slight laugh as I fixed the belt around my waist, letting it hang loosely over my hips.

"And they say I'm mad. Just be careful Tiger."

"Thanks for being a friend Eddie, and I will be careful." I replied with a smile as I pulled my helmet over my head and attach the phone to my belt, hanging up in the process. I lifted the tinted visor so I could see clearly then strolled to the large steel door leading to the sewers. I pulled open the metal door with all my might even though it was on runners. The back draught from the sewers made me wrinkle my nose in disgust, just like it did every time I left my hideout. I pushed my bike into the sewers then turned around to pick up a black canvas rucksack painted with diamonds. I skipped out and closed the door behind me; setting off the air freshener just as the door was ajar then closed it firmly hearing the click as it locked automatically.

The purr of the engine calmed my nervous just as it did every time I got ready for a job. My hands gripped the handlebars making the top half of my body lie on the petrol tank, but also giving me an aerodynamic posture. The bike pulled forward roaring like a tiger, the noise echoing through the sewers. I pulled down my visor as the speed increased. The sewers were originally Killer Croc's territory but after I had a run in to him seven years ago, after the Blackgate riots and the first appearance of the Joker, when I was sixteen, I was able to bargain to have free passage in the sewers between my hideout and the sewer's overflow pipe that I used to get out of the sewers.

The night air was cold, just like my room was, but it did not matter I was working that is all that mattered to me. The ride to Arkham was steady and uneventful just like it had been every other time I had gone to the mad house; but something in the air did not feel right. I shrugged off any bad feelings I had and continued on my mind set on getting Quinn and Croc out of there. Arkham loomed up ahead, I pulled over not wanting to get too close as security had increases since the Joker's escape last week. The bike came to a halt behind a large bush, hiding it from the Arkham Asylum's search lights. The ground was soft from the rain that had fallen only hours before, it squelched under my feet as I walked down to the Asylum through the woods until I reached a metal fence topped with barbed wire. I sighed walking along the fence until I reached a large tear in the chain-link fence. I shook my head in amusement, for all the extra security the security was really relaxed. I ducked through he tear into the Asylum, I wanted to laugh there was not a guard in sight. I skulked through the grounds of Arkham until I reached a sewer hatch.

"Perfect" I whispered to myself as I descended the ladder into the sewers. I wanted to vomit the sewers on Arkham Island were worse than Gotham's sewers, it was almost as if they were rotting away with sewage.

I trudged through the stinking pipes avoiding the sludge, feeling glad that I was wearing my boots. I could hear the yelling of the inmates echoing through the tunnel but I could also hear the high pitched laughter of Harley Quinn. I reached a drain cover where the laughter was the loudest before it died around five minutes ago, the cover was just out of my reach no matter how much I stretched.

"For God's sake." I almost yelled in anger, but just managed to whisper it. I pulled out a ball of nylon rope from my pocket and stretched it tightly across the diameter of the pipe. I balanced on the rope giving me an extra thirty centimeters of extra height, making it easy for me to lift the cover. The lights flickered off just as I had lifted the cover so I was hidden from the view of the prisoners and the guards. I dragged my small body onto the paneled floor, hoping it was not about to be electrified. As I sat up I looked around unable to see anything. My hands found the button on the rim of my helmet and it activated the night vision on my helmet. The inmates had all retired to their beds except one, Harley Quinn. Harley was sat on the floor by her cell door waiting for me.

"Quinn." I whispered to her as I walked across from the drain. "I'm here to get you out of here."

"Did Mr. J send you?" Quinn asked in return as she stood up gripping the cell bars tightly.

"Yes, The Joker sent me to get you out." I replied as I unrolled my lock picking kit. The cold, thin metal tools slipped into the lock and with two minutes there was a satisfying click from the lock; the cell door swung open. Harley smiled as she stepped out of the cell and flung her arms around me.

"Quinn… You're squishing me… and we haven't got time for this." I coughed pushing Quinn away. I flung the rucksack at Quinn who caught in with her right hand. "You know the drill Quinn."

Quinn nodded and fumbled with the bedsheets and she pulled two pillows and a blond wig from my rucksack before she threw it back at me. After a few minutes she was ready to leave; I beckoned her towards the pipe but she just shook her head and skipped off in the other direction that was when I noticed the other inmates were all awake. Something was not right.

"Harley what is going on?" I asked in a stern whisper. Harley stopped and looked at me with a smile beaming across her face.

"Mister J didn't tell you. Mister J's homecoming party is tonight and the bat's the guest of honour. I'll make sure you're on the list, kid."

"Don't call me kid." I said as I lifted the visor on my helmet revealing my bright blue eyes that were almost identical to Quinn's eyes. Harley grabbed onto my wrist and dragged me through the corridors.

"Quinn, get off. You're hu..." I tried to say before Harley slipped her hand under my helmet and covered my mouth and pulled me into the shadows out of the sight of two psychiatrists. They walked past us without noticing anything. We waited for the corridor to clear completly before moving on towards the prioner storage. Each step echoed through the halls as we ran; Harley hand still gripped my wrist so tightly it had started going numb.

Two guards stood either side of the large door watching the corridor carefully.

"How are you going to get in there?" I asked with a slight frustration.

* * *

Croc's POV Her scent drifted into my nose; her perfume masked the freshness of her natural scent. I knew she had not come for me; the monster she had broken out of here three nights only for him to be re-arrested. I could smell somebody else's scent mingling with hers; this scent belonged to her cousin. Harley Quinn.

* * *

Hi Starlight999 here, after a guest review i realised I had forgotten Willow was wearing a helmet so I edited the part where Harley covers Willow's mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Review replies

 **Guest: thanks for the review, I totally forgot that she was wearing a motorbike helmet. And black makeup belongs to Tiger not Willow, Willow prefers bright colours or pastel colours not black. The whole point of the motorbike helmet is her disguise, she received her name from the tiger print on her helmet. The first chapter was just to set some back story as well as start the story.**

 **Kamiccolo's rose: thank you.**

 **The one and only: Thanks.**

 **extraordinary banana: I am glad you liked it.**

 **jasmine. : here is the next chapter.**

 **Sorry it took so long. In this chapter Tiger's helmet has some personalisation and special features just so you know.**

Chapter 2

Willow's POV

My back was pressed against the cold concrete wall as I waited for Harley's answer.

"Quinn? Are you listening to me?" I whispered as I tried to get an answer out of my cousin, who still did not answer. After a few minutes of silence I had got fed up with my cousin just standing there.

"I'll take them out, before we get caught." I sighed. My hands fumbled around my belt as I looked for the pouch containing a set of throwing knives. The pouch was an awkward pouch to reach as it was right at the back of the belt; the pouches were all fixed to my belt by Velcro so it was just a case of pulling the pouch off. Three knives left, that wad all I needed. I stepped around the corner into the view of guards, the pair did not have time to aim their guns before a knife lodged it's self in their skulls. Harley skipped forward, straight towards the number pad.

"The warden uses his birthday backwards for practically all his codes." Harley expressed as she entered the code, the door clicked before it slid open. My cousin jumped happily and skipped off into the dark room. I cautiously followed but picked up a torch that originally belonged to the guards. I flicked the switch and the torch came on with a bright white light. I moved the light over the room; the crates were stacked to the celling. The light eventually landed on Harley who had found what she was looking for.

"Can you give me a second?" she yelled across the room. I nodded as I walked around the room then my phone buzzed.

"Tiger, here." I said after I answered the phone.

"Hello Tiger." the caller said with a familiar voice.

"Who is this?" I asked as the beam of light settled over the crate belonging to Killer Croc. Dust rested in a thick layer on top of the crate as if the crate had been there for years. The wood crumbled at my touch as I wiped my finger across the dust coated lid.

"It is at the beginning of eternity

The end of time and space

The beginning of the end

And the end of every space. What is it?" the caller replied now I knew who it was.

"Hello Edward, the answer is E. I haven't got time for this." I replied in anger.

"I know you're in the prisoner storage. I need you to do me a favour." I gritted my teeth at his words until he finished.

"You're tracking me! I can't believe it! What makes you think I will do you a favour?" I replied in annoyance.

"You forget that I know you're Harley's cousin and that I am in the same asylum as her. I might just let it slip in general conversation." The Riddler explained, I could imagine the smug look on his face. "I need you to hide my trophies for the Batman all around the intensive treatment centre. I did the rest two days ago. They are all still there thanks to the slight electric current running through them. Deal?"

I sighed he knew my secret what was I supposed to say; I did not want Harley knowing the truth about her cousin and that I had been a criminal for much longer.

"Deal." I replied ending the call. My phone gave a slight buzz as a message came through. I pulled it off my belt and read the message:

'The trophies are in a rucksack in my crate.'

I levered the lid of the crate off with a crowbar that had been left on top of one of the crates. The wood split and splintered as the lid snapped in half. Sure enough there were two rucksacks both containing trophies; pinned to one of the bags was a map of the intensive treatment centre. Damn him, Edward knew I would be at Arkham tonight. I ripped the map off the bag and slung them over my shoulder. I walked over to the entrance to prisoner storage and waited for Harley. I did not have to wait I just felt obliged to. Harley skipped over a few minutes later. Harley was no longer in in the orange Arkham jump suit; she was now in past knee boots, one was purple the other was red, with fish net stockings, a white mini skirt, a white blouse which revealed a red and purple bra, a red leather corset with purple leather under the laces at the front. Harley had painted a face chalk white and had a purple mask over her eyes; her blond hair was tied into bunches and a nurses hat sat on her head. I looked at her with shock this was not something I expected my cousin to wear.

"What?" Quinn asked,

"I just expected you to wear your old costume." I replied stuttering a bit

"It got ruined so I got this." Quinn said with a twirl. "We better get going."

"Err… Quinn can I meet you at the control room? The Riddler asked me to do something for him." I asked cautiously knowing how unpredictable my cousin was.

"Yeah, don't be late to the party or Mr. J won't be happy."

I walked out the door and picked up both of the guards hand guns and wedged them between my belt and my body.

I was on my way to the control room when the speakers announced that the Joker was at the Asylum. I managed to find a spot in the intensive treatment centre where the lifts were in full view and I was hidden. I heard the Joker's laugh from a mile off but then the intercom stared with the horrendous tune.

"Alert in intensive treatment. Category 9 patient in transit. Shoot to kill permission granted."

I could hear the lift rising up. Whoever was in the lift was causing a lot of strain on the mechanism that made the lift rise. The only person I could think of at that moment in time was Croc.

"You heard the lady. We've got another psycho on the way." One guard yelled and that drew my attention to the floor below me, which now was occupied by the joker and to his escort. Batman.

"Can you smell the excitement in the air? No? Must have been one of the guards, then. Croc old boy is that you" the Joker stated loud enough for everyone to hear also as he strained against the straps to see behind him. The lift halted with the sound of metal grinding on metal and sparks flying everywhere.

"Get ready." A guard said as the gate for the lift retracted, "keep your weapons trained on it at all times."

A reptilian hand, bound to the other by a long heavy duty chain, gripped on to the top of the elevator as Croc struggled to get out of the elevator. The guards chattered on how angry he looked and some idiot had the cleaver idea of shining a light onto Killer Croc. Croc looked around but then stared directly at me for a fraction of a second; I wished he could have seen the smile, of happiness at being in his presence again, beneath my helmet. His attention then switched to Batman.

"I've got your scent Batman. I will hunt you down." Croc threatened as the guards yelled. Croc was stopped from continuing by the guards powering up the electric collar causing Croc to retract from the pain. I clenched my free hand in anger; I hated the guards for treating Croc as if he was an animal even though he acts like one. I know there is a human inside the Crocodile.

"A toy collar won't stop me from killing you, Batman." He growled as he walked off. "I'll rip you apart. Eat your bones"

Alright, sometimes I have my doubts about Waylon's humanity. The lift slowly descended and I had a choice to make meet up with Harley or follow the Joker. I watched the guards return to their normal duties and I made up my mind I will follow the Joker. I jumped from my hiding place and grabbed onto the cable; my hands slipped off the cold metal as the lift jolted to a stop. I fell the few metres to the roof of the lift as it stopped. I was seriously out of practice I was used to sneaking in via the sewers not jumping from ledges to moving lift cables. The Joker laughed.

"What? Don't you trust me?" The Joker laughed as the lift restarted its decent.

I could not hear any more of the conversation as the Joker must have fallen quiet. The lift stopped again; this time everybody in the lift got out. I scanned the roof of the lift and my eyes settled on a small vent. I lifted the rusting metal as quietly as I could then I dropped down; my helmet scraping the edges of the hole as I dropped through the vent. The gate started to shut and I darted out of the lift and ran down the corridor avoiding each of the guards. Finally I hid behind a corner.

"Rough night Jim?" The bat asked somebody who was waiting for them.

"The Joker invades city hall and holds the Mayor hostage. Leaving me to juggle swat teams, the media and you." The person replied. I looked around the corner to see the police commissioner himself. I blocked out the conversation as I tried to steady my breathing; not long into my jail breaking career I was nearly caught by James Gordon when I had broken into the GCPD. I heard

the breaking of glass followed by the Joker's laugh.

"Welcome to the mad house, Batman. I set a trap and you sprung it gloriously." The Joker yelled. I broke my cover and ran to the broken window; I dived through the opening and rolled out of the landing. I sprinted past Batman and followed the Joker through the security gate just as it powered up. I looked back at Batman who now had his handful with the prisoners the Joker had released.

* * *

Croc's POV

I had spotted Tiger when I got out of the lift but I did not say anything. She lingered in my mind for the entirety of my next session. I could still smell her sent but it was mix with that of the Bat's. Why is she still here? She normally disappears the minute she had sprung the prisoner. They were the major thoughts in my mind even when I returned to my lair. Not long after returning I could hear alarms from the asylum echoing through the sewers. The clown's party had begun. If anybody except for Willow dare enter my lair I would tear them apart and feast on their bones.

* * *

Willow's POV

I followed The Joker into the control room. His calk white face was focused on Batman.

"Fresh from Blackgate correctional facility, with a combined sentence of 752 years ding ding ding ding! Its round two." He yelled into the mic. "Sorry Bats gotta run. I've got places to go people to slay." He turned around and his smile dimmed ever so slightly at the sight of me.

"When am I getting paid? And you could have told me about this little party. Joker." I hissed at the clown prince of crime.

"The kitten has claws. Meet me in the warden's office." He replied followed by his signature laugh before he ran down the corridor.

"How am I meant to know where the warden's office is without a map? Sure ask me where Poison Ivy's cell was and I would know immediately." I yelled after him. I tutted in anger as I walked into the control room; I watched Batman take out a second thug and got straight to work hacking into the computer. After a minute I was forced to stop as the Bat took down the fourth and final thug. I ducked under the table and sat there with my fingers slowly gripping the hand gun. I took deep breaths to calm my nerves; even though I had been working for years I had never had to face Batman, tonight would be the first.

He walked past without looking into the room properly except for destroying the Joker teeth; the ones I totally ignored when I entered the room. I stood up and got back to work on the computer. My fingers tapped away for a few seconds longer than I would have liked; an experienced hacker like me made light work of the Arkham computer system event though my interruption half way through made me two minutes slower than my usual minute. I pulled a small USB from my helmet and plugged it in to the computer; the data transferred immediately to my USB and I plugged it into the concealed USB port near the rim of my helmet close to my ear. The map of the intensive treatment centre beamed into my visor then zoomed out to show the island.

"Warden's office." I commanded and a small pointer landed on the map in the Arkham mansion. "For crying out loud!" I yelled in anger as I put my fist through the computer screen; the glass screen cut my knuckles and tore my skin on my hand. I bit my lip as I tried not to scream; like my cousin I have a violent temper. I took my final knife and cut away at my skirt then used the fabric as a makeshift bandage; it was the worst thing I could have done as my skirt was covered in oil from my bike. I pulled my biking gloves from a pouch in my belt; I never liked gloves as I could not do my intricate parts of my work wearing them. They warmed my cold hands the second they slipped onto my hands. I left the room and looked back at the holding cells (the way I had come in), the electronic gates were sealed, possibly Harley's doing. I turned left and followed the route Batman took as he went after Joker.

My feet pounded the floor as I ran through the halls following the trail of dead guards and unconscious thugs lying on the floor. I turned left at an intersection after hearing screams coming from the right corridor. I notice a guard fiddling with the door's control panel; I lighten my step as I walk up behind him.

"Almost done." He said to him self.

"You do realise that's easy. Try breaking into Arkham or Blackgate without sounding the alarm, now that's hard." I say with a slight laugh which frightened the guard out of his skin.

"Who the hell are you?" He replied reaching for his gun but I was quicker in reaching on of mine. He froze immediately.

"I fancy finding the person I came in for, getting my money and getting out without firing this." I replied with frustration whilst waving the gun around carelessly

"So, you're a jail breaker?" He asked with a squeak of fear; his eyes locked onto the gun.

"Yeah, does it matter. I'm guessing the Joker went that way; as the door is jammed and your attempt at opening it is lousy." I sighed before pointing at two wires with my free hand. "Connect those and it should open."

A quiet banging from the air vents alerted me to his presence; even though it was barely registering as noise even with my sensitive hearing. I slipped into the shadows as the vent's covering flew off the wall almost hitting the guard. The door opened just as more screaming echoed through the halls. Batman dropped to the floor and the guard ran towards the screaming. I stood there with the gun sitting loosely in my hand.

"I know you're there Tiger." He said as he started to walk towards the screaming. I stepped out of the shadows and broke into a sprint so I could catch up.

"How…? Oh wait you're the worlds greatest detective." I say as I catch up to him be keep at a jog trying to match his pace; each one of his strides was equivalent to one and a half of mine. I felt small as I walked next to him; I was 5'7" just like Harley but he had to be at least six foot. We turned the corner and I stumbled at the sight of the decontamination room full of green Joker gas. Personally if I had a choice between Joker's gas or Scarecrow's fear toxin I would take Scarecrow's toxin any day.

I could see the guards and inmates alike chocking on the toxic gas; many had already ceased to move and lay dead on the floor. Batman had disappeared through the hole in the ceiling and was attempting to save the remaining guards. I followed Batman through the hole using my gymnastic skill to get up without a rope. My foot slipped as I reached the top and I felt a crack from one of my ribs as I hit the edge of the floor.

"Second damn injury." I wheezed as I pulled my self up. I took a second to get my breath back and by the time I was ready to get going Batman had cleared the room of gas. I should have waited but I am impatient. I jumped the gaps between the platforms hanging from the ceiling then dropped down and exited the decontamination room; turing right instead of going straight.


	3. Chapter 3

**I jump back a week before the Arkham incident half way through to show the tensions between Willow and Harley.**

Chapter 3

It was cold as I walked out of intensive treatment; I wrapped my arms around my body trying to keep the little warmth I had. The nighttime breeze still sapped the heat from my body even after I had wrapped my arms around myself. I ran down the steps towards and headed towards the tunnel to Arkham east. The door into the cave system opened to reveal three of Jokers men standing in my way.

"Would you mind telling me what is going on?" I asked in the most innocent voice I could.

"Get lost, brat." The man standing closest to the door.

"Alright, that was me being a nice tiger now you have an angry tiger." I whispered as I pressed the tip of one of the hand guns into his side. "Now, tell me what the hell is going on here."

I could hear his breathing become rapid and his heart rate must have increased. Instead of speaking the man opened and closed his mouth.

"Go on." I prompted as I dug the tip of the gun further into his ribs.

"We' trying to get through to Arkham east, is that what you wanted to know." He eventually said with fear in his voice. My anger flared up as The Joker had told me to meet hi at the Warden's office.

"Where's your boss? Tell me before I pull the trigger" I demanded.

"He's in the visitors centre." The man replied rapidly in fear. An alarm in my helmet alerted me to the Arkham guard climbing on top of an ambulance getting ready to fire his gun. I pulled away from the man and got ready to fight as I would be treated exactly like the thugs and murderers that had been transferred from Blackgate. The guard opened fire on us and could not aim to save his life; however Joker's men could not aim either. I aimed for his shoulder and pulled the trigger; the bullet impacted in his shoulder and then on of Joker's men took a chance and hit the guard in the head killing him instantly.

I put the gun away hating what I had just done to someone only doing their job. I turned around and left not wanting to stay any longer as my choice shoot the man in the shoulder lead to him being killed. As the door closed I noticed Harley coming down the steps of the medical centre. I broke into a run so I could meet her and the men at Batman's car.

"Boys, My puddin' doesn't want B-man leaving. Smash it." Harley ordered with her back to the car then the Joker barked ordered through the intercom.

"Hmm. Harley tells me that Batman's car is still parked just outside of the intensive treatment building. Now, we can't just have him up and leave us, can we? Every thug, murderer and kindergarten teacher that isn't carrying out party orders should head there and smash it to pieces."

As if they had a switch flipped half of Joker's men started hitting the car with bats and pipes. I climbed on top of the car and waited for Harley to notice me there; as she went to leave I yelled out.

"Quinn! You have a lot of explaining to do!"

She turned around and looked at me with a slight shock.

"Walk and talk, kid. I am busy."

I huffed as I jumped off the car with a forward flip; I landed awkwardly and was forced to roll out of the tumble to make it look like I was meant to do it. I hesitantly tagged along even though I needed to get to Croc and get him out.

"Your psychotic boyfriend sent me on a wild goose chase; and I don't find that funny at all. If that psycho thinks he can order me around he's got another thing coming. If he dares to try or gets me kill he has a cannibalistic murderer to deal with." I yelled and only just finished when I was struck around the head with a baseball bat. My helmet was dented and the impact severely cracked the visor to the point where I could not see. If I had not been expecting the attack I would have never sustained damage to my helmet; in my anger I had forgotten just how unpredictable my cousin is. As I stood up I ripped the useless visor off my helmet and threw it to the floor; it slid along the dirt and end up in a patch of wilted grass.

"You foul mouthed brat, how dare you speak about Mr. J like that." Harley yelled at me as I regained my balance; she took a swing at me again but this time I was ready and I caught the wooden bat then I yanked it from her grasp.

"Don't even think about it Quinn; my reactions are twice as fast as yours I wasn't expecting your last attempt at killing me." I replied with a growl then I threw the bat to the floor. I sprinted towards Arkham west.

Two men were outside the visitors centre and they were so engrossed in their work that they did not notice me walking in. I trudged down the hall trying to ignore the feeling of my anger about to boil over. I reached the door and flung it open with all the strength I could muster; after I walked in I then slammed it closed behind me. The first thing I noticed was somebody or something sat in the centre booth with a TV on its head and dressed like the Joker; I gripped both of the hand guns out of instinct and pulled them from my belt in anticipation for an attack. Each step felt like forever but my instinct was for me to tread carefully around anything belonging to the Joker. As I got close to the glass the TV flickered on.

"Come in, Sit… oh it's you" the Joker said then he removed the TV from his head. "Well isn't it the kitten come to chase her tail or is that dogs."

"Shut it Clown. I want my money. NOW!" I yelled thumping the glass with the butt of the gun leaving a large crack.

"You'll get your money at the end of the night, right now Scarecrow needs help. Be a good kitten and run along." He ordered and put the TV back on to his head retuning to the same position I found him in. Every part of my body was screaming at me to pull the trigger and end the madness but I knew I would never get the one thing driving me. The money he owes me.

"Fine. But don't expect me to be so kind and helpful in the future Clown." I spat as I walked out.

I could not get out of there quick enough, being in the presence of the Clown repulsed me and made my skin crawl. My anger towards him was not created tonight but when he turned Harleen Quinzel into the wanted insane murderer known as Harley Quinn.

1 week earlier

My raven black hair hung around my face as I looked to the floor whilst I sat drumming no tune in particular with my fingers on the ledge of one of the visitor's booths. I had been waiting there for the last half an hour to see Harley; I was becoming increasingly agitated from my wait. I was thinking of telling her the truth; of who I really was but somethings was telling me she would not take it very well. It was a further ten minutes before the guards escorted my cousin in.

"Finally." I whispered under my breath as Harley was forced to sit in the chair.

"Hello, Harleen how are you?" I asked politely as I could.

"Sorry Hun, Harleen's out at the moment." Harley replied with a smile. Just like every visit before Harley is the one talking.

"I want to speak to Harleen not you, Harley." I said with an impatient tone as my hand slowly became a fist.

"I just said Harleen's out at the moment." Harley repeated which was starting to test my patience with the crazed clown. "Can I tell you a joke? What's red and flat? A baby under an anvil." Then she started laughing.

"That's sick, what's wrong with you Harleen you spent years training to be a psychiatrist and now look at you; your just like the psychotics you wanted to help." I replied trying to hide the anger.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Harley said cheerfully in response; this was the trigger. I suddenly stood up and the chair I had been sitting on was flung across the room barely missing a guard.

"EVERYTHING IS WRONG WITH IT, HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE YOU KILLED? HOW MANY LIVES HAVE YOU DESTROYED, QUINN?" I screamed thumping the glass as tears welled up in my eyes. Harley jumped at my sudden outburst but then became angry; she got up from the chair fighting off two of the guards and stood barely an inch away from the glass.

"I don't see any of them complaining about it." Harley replied with a smug look.

"Open your eyes, Harleen. You're destroying my life Harleen; I can't walk around campus without anybody staring at me." I begged the tears had started to roll down my cheeks. "I am the crazy clown's cousin. All I want is a normal life." I continued and ended with a lie.

Guards escorted Harley back to her cell and I was walked back to my motorbike by another guard not much older than I was.

"I have to apologise for my outburst back then, I have little patience when Harley is in control; which admittedly is ninety-nine percent of the time. I just miss the psychiatrist I once had for a cousin and friend." I said with a light hearted smile.

"So Harley really is your cousin?" He asked which irritated me slightly.

"Yeah, my surname is Quinzel, Harleen was my closest friend when we were children. We played together and we were inseparable; that's all changed now." I answered as I got on to my bike. I sighed as I pulled on the leather gloves and plain black helmet; dust was forced in to the air as I drove off.

"I'll never forgive you Joker, never." I whispered to myself as one final tear fell from my eyes.

Present day

I strolled into the medical centre after explaining that the Joker had sent me to do a job to the idiots outside about a dozen times. My anger was on a knife edge to completely loosing my temper; my patience was also wearing thin with every psychotic clown in the asylum. I was not paying enough attention to my surroundings which caused Neto walk straight into the electric security gate. I subbed back almost tripping out of shock and a high pitched laugh rang out. Quinn.

"Head in the clouds as always Tiger?" Harley ask happily before changing to a darker tone, "now, get lost kiddo, Mr J and I have a party to run."

"Actually 'Mr J' as you put it sent me to help Crane. Believe me I don't want to be in this medieval medical centres where twentieth century medicine never happened any longer than I have to."

Harley perked up when the Joker came on the screen.

"Harley be a dear, and let the kid pass through." The joker said which made me cringe

"Yes, puddin'" Harley replied as the gate powered down long enough for me to walk through. "Mr J's boys are rounding up the doctors and Scarecrow is on the morgue level, kid. Have a nice party." Harley continued and I followed the corridor leading from the entrance. When I was finally out of earshot I whispered to my self to release stress.

"I am not a kid, for crying out loud.

I followed the shouting through the corridors until I reached the sanatorium . Jokers men were almost done rounding up the doctors and a large group left with three of the doctors along with a guard leaving five thugs to get the final doctor. My heels echoed through the cold damp air; every gun was instantly turned to me.

"Who the hell are you?" The man closest to me yelled.

"Me..? Your boss sent me to help Crane; I ain't here to stop you." I say with my hands in clear view it show I was no threat. "May I ask the way down to the morgue as I don't like hanging around the dead or going near it and Quinn smashed my visor so I can't see my map."

The man closest to me pointed to the lift next to the doctors they had already caught. As I walked towards the lift I looked at the frightened doctors and sighed. Every part of my body was itching to help them get free but I knew it would get me shot. I called the elevator and lent against the crumbling wall. I shut my eyes trying to ignore the pleading looks I was getting from them; I was condemning them to possibly death. The ding from the elevator snapped me back to reality and gave me a way out of their gaze. I hit the down button and as the doors closed I slumped against the elevator wall; my hand went to my helmet. I pulled it off to assess the damage Harley had caused. The decorative shell within the dent had cracked and some parts had broken off completely; the USB port was visible but at first glance there was no USB but then I noticed jagged metal sticking out.

"Damn it! I'm gonna kill Quinn." I yell even though I did not mean it literally. The elevator stopped and I rushed to put the helmet back on.

I got to my feet and waited for the door to open. The door seamed to take forever to open but then the scream behind me flickered into life.

"You're such a good dog, Tiger. Scarecrow will be glad of the help." Joker said making me cringe again; I spun around wishing he could see the angry look on my face.

"I will be coming for my money after this and I want it ready for when I get there." I replied as intimidatingly as I could.

The second it did I was greeted by four needles being plunged into my exposed neck. My automatic reaction was kicking Scarecrow away from me; then I applied pressure to my neck. I stumbled forward and returned to a slumped position against the wall to the right as I fought the toxin running through my body.

"You can't fight fear; I look forward to hearing you scream in terror." Scarecrow said with a hint of happiness. I smirked even though he could not see it.

"You won't hear me scream, Crane." I lied as I started to hallucinate my greatest fear.

The walls became covered in slimy green algae and the hallway became a long dark bricked tunnel. The sound of water dripped from pipes into pre-existing puddles and miniature streams which lead off into Killer Croc's lair. I removed my gloves and tucked them into my belt; I then pulled out the remaining throwing knife. I quickly jabbed the sharp tip into my left index finger; the blood began to pool on the surface before running across the skin and dripping onto the damp floor. I reached the deep water in Croc's lair and let the blood drip into the water just like I did every time before. I closed my eyes and listened for movement. I waited and waited but then finally heard his voice.

"Hey babe, I'm home."

I pulled my helmet off and ran across the floating planks not bothered about the rancid water soaking through the boots and getting my feet wet.

" Waylon, I bet I can find you but you've already found me." I yelled out in happiness. As Croc rose out the water I turned and pretended to jump. " I heard you coming."

We laughed together like we always did. I went to give him a hug just like I did every time I met him but then his expression changed to that of a hunter getting ready to pounce.

"Unfortunately, the Tiger will be my dinner to night Willow." He said flexing his claws. My happiness turned to fear and I backed away slowly. I turned to run, dropping my helmet into the water, but I was a second too late; his scaled had grabbed me around my waist and lifted me off the planks. Several loud cracks echoed off the walls as he crushed my ribs but there was no pain. No matter how much I struggled, kicked or pleaded he would not let me go. I screamed out in fear hoping somebody would hear me but nobody would or did.

"Tick tock time to feed the croc." He yelled out as he opened his mouth to eat me. I looked down into his eyes and saw a rabid animal not the Waylon Jones I knew. Something inside me clicked; in many ways I had expected to become his food even after we became friends. I was no longer afraid. A tear ran down my face and I did something Scarecrow never expected.

I smiled.

 **Hi Starlight999 here, hope you like Willow's greatest fear and her realising that it was inevitable. I'll try and update sooner it just takes me a while and I have mock exams coming up so it's harder to find time to write for both Freedom of Riddles and The Tiger and The Crocodile. Hope you liked the chapter and please review. And thank you to the followers and people favouriting this story**.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter contains a hint to my fanfiction that I will start publishing after I finish either Freedom of Riddles or this fanfiction. But it won't reveal anything of the plot. Hope you all like this chapter**. **i finally updated sorry it took so long.**

Chapter 4

I was plunged in to darkness for what seemed like forever; however I was blinded by the strip lights in the ceiling if the corridor when I first opened my eyes. It took time for my eyes to adjust but when they did looked around before moving but then I heard footsteps. I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing to make it appear as if I was still unconscious. The footsteps were heavy and light at the same time; they were light as if the owner had bare feet but heavy as the owner was not trying to be stealthy. The only person I knew that walked around bare footed was Scarecrow. The intervals between his footsteps was uneven as if he had a limp; which made me want to smile after injecting me with his awful toxin. He limped passed me and I listened to his footsteps continue down the hall and into an abandoned office just off the corridor. As the door opened I heard a whimper probably from another victim of his toxin. I opened my eyes and suddenly felt the cold from the floor I had been so preoccupied with slowing my breathing I had not noticed how cold I was. I rapidly jumped to my feet as a slight scream rang out from the room Crane had just entered. Out of my better judgment I pressed my ear to the door but then I wish I had not.

"…are you okay?" was the only thing I heard from the female voice that was full of worry. I rolled my eyes and walked off towards the lift wondering how anybody could care about the Master of fear. My body was slightly stiff from lying on the cold hard tiles and my joints hurt when I moved; I guess I had been lying there for at least half an hour.

The lift rose to the upper level and I pulled the two handguns from my belts and flicked off the safety mechanism and rested my fore fingers on to the triggers. I hated the weapons in my hand as I hated killing but tonight if it's between me and the psychopaths that were running free I will take a life. The lift doors opened to reveal every doctor looking at me; the remaining guards brandished their guns. I raise my hands with the guns above my head and obviously flicked the safety catches back on before putting them back in my belt. I stepped out of the lift and raised my hands above my head again to show I was not a threat. The guns were still trained on me and the older guard stepped forward.

"Put the guns on the floor and walk forward with your hands on your head." He yelled but I did not move.

"I can't I have somewhere to be and pay back to deliver. All I want to do is leave quietly, I wasn't gonna shoot my way out. If you let me leave I won't hurt anyone." I say in confidence as I moved my right hand down to the my only smoke grenade I had strapped to my belt; the movement was faster than the eye and my hand was already back above my head before anyone noticed. I had pulled the pin and waited counting to four before it started to expel the smoke; I held my breath letting the smoke conceal me. I could no longer see the doctors or guards and ripped the grenade from my belt and I let it drop to the floor; I ducked as gunfire pierced the air but it was soon followed by coughing and spluttering. I sprinted to the exit still holding my breath and out the door before anyone saw me leaving.

My breath was ragged as I ran towards the visitors centre; the Joker's face now painted on wooden planks around the original door. I opened the door and as I walked inside I slammed it shut behind me; the bang echoed through the hallway and it announced my arrival. I barged through the second set of double doors, which hit the walls and closed behind me. The Joker removed the TV and began his psychotic laughter.

"You're not looking too good, kido. You look like you've been mauled by a crocodile." The Joker said whilst he laughed. I looked down at my clothing; the skirt was shredded with a couple of bullet holes, my leggings were torn with blood soaking into the frayed black fabric and the leather on my jacket was scratched and in some places had been sliced showing cuts in my pale skin.

"I want my money Joker and I'll leave you to your plan." I demanded trying to keep calm.

"The party hasn't started yet." The Joker replied to my demand with a slight laugh.

"Not for me, it ended when Crane injected me with his toxin. If you think I'm staying you've got another thing coming." I spat back with hatred and anger. "If I don't get my money don't expect me to get Harleen… Err… Quinn out again." My eyes widened at the realised my mistake. The Joker's posture and facial expressions changed and he stopped laughing.

"Who are you really, Tiger? Harley said only her cousin calls her Harleen." The Joker snarled as he stepped closer to the glass; his 6 foot 1 figure towered over me. I stumbled back in slight fear even though I knew glass was between us.

"I won't tell you a thing; you can't make me talk." I yelled back.

"Oh, we will kiddo. You'll be squawking like the boy blunder. Get her boys!" The Joker said with a sinister smile. I began to turn around when a lead pipe struck the base of my skull just below my helmet. The last thing I saw was the Joker's smile before my vision went black.

"… Jimmy how hard did ya hit her she isn't waking up?" I heard a man say in a deep tone.

"I'm sure it was only hard enough to knock her out, I don't think I killed her." Jimmy said sounding worried.

"Nope… You just gave me a splitting headache." I stuttered wincing from the pain; I heard Jimmy sighed in relief. I went to stand but my hands were tied to an exposed pipe in the floor; I tugged at the pipe hoping it would break loose but to no result.

"You're not getting out of there kid."

"Don't call me kid or you'll live to regret it." I yelled trying to sound as threatening as possible even though it was an empty threat. I lifted my head up and winced again; I looked around what seemed to be part of the sewers but my vision was blurry.

"Where did the clown make you drag me off to?"

"You don't need to know." The older man said bluntly as he walked off and he brought the radio he had been holding up to his mouth. "Boss she's awake."

"Good. I'll send Harley down." The Joker's voice replied over the staticky radio. The man turned back around with a sinister grin but it was not as devious as the Joker's had been. I let my head roll back and hit the wall; thankfully the men had left my helmet on so the impact did not hurt as bad as it could have.

Five minutes passed and all I did was stare at the roof of the tunnel waiting for Harley to arrive; the two men spoke about different subjects but mostly the Batman.

"So have you two ever gone up against Batman before? I asked interrupting their latest chatter about what the Batman is.

"I only joined last year but I have seen him; the boss won't let me work on any important jobs." Jimmy answered immediately even though his colleague was not happy. "I think Gary was at Blackgate during the riots."

"The freak broke my right arm and four of my ribs that Christmas and another eight bones since. He is a freak." Gary concluded. I sighed heavily before saying something else.

"What do you bozos want?" A high pitch voice yelled announcing Harley's arrival I looked over in her direction and watched. "I have party plans that have to be dealt with… Oh look the wild beast has finally been captured."

"Boss thinks you might be interested in who she really is."

"Why would I be interested in who she is?"

"Boss said she called you Harleen."

For a moment Harley looked shocked but it soon faded when she turned her attention to me. I stared back at her as she walked forward towards me; I could not stop the events that followed. Harley roughly removed my battered helmet from my head and cast it aside; I looked up to her with my pale blue eyes not caring that the eyeliner has streaked or that my eyeshadow had shifted slightly; for what seamed like minutes all we did was stare at each other.

Three years ago

I at at the table my pot of tea sleep slowly going cold as I gazed out the window at the rain that had been falling all day. I looked at my phone again. 12:15pm. He was late. The coffee shop's door opened and a small bell rang out; I turned around to see a light brown haired boy enter.

"Jay over here." I said as I waved to get his attention. Jay smiled when he saw me his emerald green eye reminded me of the Jen itself; he sat down opposite me and the blonde waitress came to take his order.

"Cappuccino please." He said politely before turning his attention back to me. "Sorry I was late got stuck in traffic."

"Only ten minutes I was late myself. So, how is your essay coming along?" I replied taking a sip of my borderline cold tea.

"We're on a date and you ask how my essay is going. To answer that I suspect it's going better than yours rumour has it you haven't started." Jay replied with a snort of laughter.

"Wrong. I'm finished." I stated bluntly and Jay choked on his coffee as he bolted upright from his slight slouch.

"You what when I spoke to you at lunchtime yesterday and you said you had only had your opening sentence done." Jay blurted out. I returned a cheeky smirk to his shock. "What's your secret Willow?"

"I often work nights and I don't sleep more than an hour a night maybe less." I replied calmly. Jay and I sat in silence for half an hour as we finished our drinks. Jay paid for the drinks even though I protested and we lift immediately afterwards trying to keep out of the rain as we walked to my motorbike. I pulled out a spare helmet and threw it in Jay's direction, which he caught with ease. I pulled on my motorbiking jacket before putting on the helmet.

We whizzed through the streets of Gotham and out towards the wooded outskirts of Gotham near Arkham; Jay clung to my body as he was not as at home on the back of a bike as I was. We pulled over not long after leaving Gotham and we both got off the bike but Jay was really confused.

"Where are we going?" Jay asked struggling to remove his helmet.

"You asked about my family yesterday. As I said my parents died in a car crash when I was two and I moved in with my aunt; I never told you I had a cousin. Well it's easier to show you who she is rather than try to explain. On you hop." I replied then I sat back on my bike; Jay gave up trying to remove when I got back on my bike then he jumped on to the back; hugging me tightly as we gained speed.

The Victorian clock tower reached into the grey sky. I swear he gasped as we approached the open gate leading into the Arkham grounds. The bike screeched to a stop making me wince at the noise. Jay got off quicker than the flash he seamed to be engrossed in the architecture of the building. I flicked the key cutting the engine and begun putting my helmet and jacket into the seat compartment when Jay came over acting like a child at a sweet shop.

"Your cousin works here. Oh my god, that must be so cool." Jay said excitedly as he jumped up and down.

"She used to." I whispered quietly before trying to remove Jays helmet I finally got it off his head and stored it in the compartment. We walked the few meters towards the Arkham mansion hand in hand but it was more of a run as the rain got worse. When we walked in a guard guided us through the metal detector, she were both metal free.

" We're here to see Harleen Quinzel. I called up last week it's Willow Quinzel and Jay Taylor." I stated quietly to the guard as Jay admired the interior of the mansion. The guard lead the way and I dragged Jay behind me by his wrist so he did not wonder off; back out into the rain only to enter another building less than ten metres away but we got soaked in the process as the rain hurtled down.

"Why are we in the visitors centre?"

"My cousin is an inmate here; just to warn you she is a little excited and over the top some times." I tried to explain but it was not helping at all.

A giggle rang out and all I could do is gulp out of nerves and as we walked down the corridor until we reached the booth with two chairs facing the glass.

"Hello little Quinzel." Harley said in her high pitched voice.

"Your cousin is Harley Quinn. You're related to a psychopath . That's not right at all.." Jay said as he backed away before turning and running out the door; I followed but Jay had already reached the gates. I turned around and went back inside; Harley was in fits of laughter.

"Someone can't deal with the truth can they."

"You've destroyed my life Harleen ever since you became that psychotic's side kick" I said before leaving the visitors centre and jumping on my bike before I started the engine and followed after Jay not bothering with my helmet.

The next day

Whispers followed me around at college; several boys had dressed up as The Joker and followed me around.

"Do you want to be a part of my gang?" One of them asked.

"Rework your surname a bit and you get Quinn." A second stated.

"We're robbing a bank tonight. Are you helping Quinn?" The last one said before I lost my temper.

"SHUT UP! DO YOU THINK IM PROUD OF MY COUSIN BEING WHO SHE IS?!" I screamed and my fist came in contact with the nearest boy's face; it was followed by a cracking as his nose broke. Within seconds the three boys lay on floor one was clutching his dislocated arm, the one in the middle hugged his broken wrist and the first one I lashed out at tried to stop the blood gushing from his nose. The boy in the middle yelled at me as I went searching for Jay in the crowd.

"You're a psycho." I rolled my eyes and sirens wailed out two blocks away. Jay's light brown hair was easy to spot as it stuck up of its own accord.

"Jay you foul son of a…" I managed to get out before he cut me off; and pulling me aside.

"Willow it wasn't me I was talking to my mum I was just shocked, my older brother must've over heard us talking. My dad was in Black mask's gang when the Joker took over the organisation. I just didn't want to face her I was told Harley killed my dad."

" I'm ashamed of my cousin but she was a totally different person when I was younger I wanted to tell you who my family really was. I hoped you would stop me from yelling at her yesterday but I guess I brought up bad memories. I'm sorry I should have told you."

"Willow, is okay. You better face the punishment for your actions." He replied pointing to the police heading our way. I gave a weak smile and I turned around and walked to them.

I sat in an interview room with a polystyrene cup containing tea gripped in my hands. Commissioner Gordon sat across the table from me but all I could do was stare at the cup in my hands.

"Willow, I need to know why you attack the three lads at your collage? If you don't answer it is their word that it was unprovoked." Gordon said calmly. I looked at him up at him something in his eyes told me I could trust him.

"It wasn't unprovoked, they were harassing me all morning; I lost my temper that's all. Ever since that stupid rumour about me being cousin to Harley Quinn." I replied gripping the cup slightly tighter.

"Is Harley Quinn your cousin?"

" YES ISN'T IT OBVIOUS, MY SURNAME IS QUINZEL." I yell and my fists clenched breaking the cup spooling scalding hot tea onto my hands but I barely noticed. "I'm sorry, I have a slight anger issues but it's not as bad as it used to be." I finished apologetically.

"Is fine you can go home, we had a few witnesses statements to backup your story we just needed to hear it from you.

I walked home with Jay who had been waiting to pick me up. As we walked down the street someone stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello little Quinzel, a gift from Harley Quinn your loving cousin." Harley said and a gunshot rang out; Jay dropped to the floor. Dead.

That was the day Harley Quinn ruined my life.

 **Little Quinzel is Harley's nickname for Willow sorry it's mostly backstory I wanted to leave the chapter at harley finding out Willow's identity as Tiger. Please review it helps me write the next chapter**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this has taken so long to write.**

 **Chapter 5**

I looked up to her with my pale blue eyes not caring that the eyeliner has streaked or that my eyeshadow had shifted slightly; for what seemed like minutes all we did was stare at each other. Her cold blue eyes met mine and I broke the silence.

"Missed me Harleen, glad it's been your cousin who's been breaking you out for years even though it was against her wishes; or are you embarrassed that someone is now your Achilles heel." I said with a smile sarcastically but the smile was wiped from my face with a well place punch to my left cheek. I spat out the metallic blood infused saliva into a small stream of water running towards the water of the main sewers. All I could do was glare back at her; it was the first time Harley had ever laid a hand on me as Willow.

"what did you get out of this, Willow? Harley asked but I notice a gentile tone under the aggression which must belong to Harleen.

"You never knew me properly I've been at this since I was sixteen, eleven years, even longer than you've been a criminal. I'm unknown to the police and I have only met Batman once and that was tonight." I spat before being backhanded by Harley; this split my lip which began to bleed down my chin.

"Weight her down then throw her in the sewers; let's see how friendly a hungry crocodile really is." Harley ordered. "I know you were tapping the pipe to draw him here."

I look at her in shock how could she have known. I did not fight back when they began to tie rocks to my hands and feet as I was still in shock from Harley basically sentencing me to my death. I stayed motionless even as they dragged me to the water's edge but all I could do was watch as my cousin turned around and walked away. My last sight was the pain in her eyes which must have come from Harleen.

The water was like ice. I could feel the cold sinking through my skin getting closer and closer to my bones. My mouth was clamp shut tighter than a vice but I knew I needed to breathe soon as I had never taken a deep breath before I hit the water. The ropes cut into my wrist as the rocks dragged me further and further down. The light from the surface slowly began to disappear as I sank; the harder I fought against the ropes the faster I seemed to sink. I gave up fighting after what seemed like minutes but was actually seconds and as the light finally disappeared I release my breath. I had gone completely limp; this was how I was going to die.

* * *

 **Croc's POV**

I could smell her blood in the water; it was stronger now as if she had been swimming in the sewers. I could hear her heartbeat getting louder but also slower. I must be getting closer to her. I finally saw her in the murky water but it was only her still silhouette. I dragged Willow's lifeless body to the surface and emptied the water from her lungs as carefully as I could which was easier said than done. Her soft skin was like ice and her lips were turning blue. She would not have lasted much longer in the water. I claimed out then gently picked up her fragile frame. Something inside me wanted to eat her but I never would eat the only person who sees me as a human not a freak. The walk back to my lair did not take long but she did not stir; her heart beat was slowly getting faster. I tore the ropes off her wrist and ankles the. Placed her on the partially destroyed sofa.

* * *

 **Willow's POV**

I coughed up the remaining water from my lungs and rolled over to get the water out my mouth; however, I fell off the thing I had been lying on straight back into water. Unintentionally I screamed as I hit the cold water and I scrambled to try and get out; I still had not realised where I was but I was not worried about it as something had just grabbed my left leg. I did not think when I kicked it with my free leg but I regretted it when the thing came to the surface. Croc growled at me in pain as he removed one of his teeth that had broken.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry it was automatic." I said apologetically and with a pang of guilt. He held out his tooth towards me without saying a word.

"Keep it, not many people can say they kicked me in the face and got away with it." He growled softly, but I did not take it. "It'll grow back don't worry."

I took the tooth in my hand forgetting I was still in the water for that moment in time until Croc lifted me onto the floating platform closest to us. It sank slightly under my weight but it was not as bad as being in the water.

"I guess you got my signals that I was in trouble." I said as I rang out my ponytail Croc nodded slightly. My stomach growled slightly reminding me that the night was longer than usual. "How long was I out?"

"Couple of hours." Croc growled in response. I ripped the phone off my belt hoping it still worked but to no luck, I pocketed it hoping rice will dry it out.

"I might head back. I need to head home my flatmates will start to wonder where I am; but this is Gotham so if I'm not back in the morning they'll think I'm dead." I say with a smile as I stand up carefully on the floating platform which rocked slightly. "You coming or do you want a break out tomorrow night?"

"Na, you get going I have some unfinished business with the Bat, he'll be after the antidote to the titan or whatever it is that doc created." Croc replied gesturing to the plants hanging from the tunnel ceiling. I gave him a nod and sprinted towards the exit.

I gripped the crumbling walls trying to climb from the walkway back over to the main entrance. As I stepped onto the bricked floor I sighed and brushed off the brick dust when I was grabbed from behind. I struggled against my attacker until four cold needles rested against my neck. My breathing quickened for a moment until Scarecrow tightened his grasp on my body.

"Stay still or face your fear again." Scarecrow demanded.

"I'm not afraid of it anymore!" I yelled and with an elbow to his ribs I got free but after something smashed into the back of my head and I collapsed to the floor; I saw two people looking down at me before blacking out.

I was awoken by a loud explosion followed by a rough scream of anger. I blinked a few times before I remembered what had happened; I slowly put my hand to the back of my head and when I removed my hand it was covered in blood.

"Not good." I muttered as I slowly got to my feet; I stumbled slight and my head became fuzzy I fell forward but was caught by someone.

"Thanks." I say automatically not caring who had caught me. I felt them place a gentle hand on the back of my head then taken it away just like I had done only minutes before.

"You need stitches in that Tiger." The person said in a deep monotone that I recognised to be Batman's. He had started walking towards the lifts.

"Batman why are you helping me?" I asked barely in a murmur.

"You may have broken Harley out tonight but I don't think Willow Quinzel wanted to do it. Did you?" he replied

"No I didn't… she needs help… wait you know who I am." I said in shock.

"Yes. I know who you were for several years." Batman replied bluntly as he guides me onto the lift. "You have to stop this Willow; it will get you killed. Get yourself out of Arkham and to a hospital; when you get outside the gates call a friend don't ride your bike home you'll kill yourself doing that in your state."

I nodded in reply and gripped the side of the lift as Batman disappeared. As the lift rose my vision blurred and I leant against the metal bars. The lift clunked as it came to a stop at the top and I stumbled out; the corridors of the intensive treatment were like a maze in my state and it took me an hour to find the exit. It took me just as long to reach my bike which housed my spare phone. I dialled my flat's number and it rang until one of my flatmates answered.

"Hello, who's that?" a female voice answered sounding as if she had just woken up.

"Chloe, its Willow I need you to pick me up." I said carefully

"Yeah, where are you?" she asked sounding a little more awake.

"I'm at the Asylum, I need you to…" I started

"YOUR WHERE?!" she yelled down the phone.

"At the Asylum, I was visiting my cousin when the Joker broke free I've only just got out. Just get Brad to drive you here so you can take my bike home and he can take me home."

"I'm not gonna ask what has happened but we'll be there in ten." Chloe agreed before hanging up.

Chloe was true to her word and arrived with Brad my other flatmate within the ten minutes; Chloe literally jumped out of the car when she saw me slumped against a tree.

"Willow!" she cried out fearing the worst. I sat up straight and Chloe relaxed and helped me to my feet. She tried to ask if I was alright but I brushed off her worries and got in the back of the car as she got on the bike. The engine roared into life as Chloe turned the key.

"Be gentile with it and Brad take me to the hospital first." I said as I closed the door and Brad drove off.

* * *

 **The next morning**

The hospital discharged me after clearing up my head wound and the said how lucky I was to not have any brain injuries but slight concussion. I spent the next morning watching the news on the clean-up operation in the Asylum.

"… _and further on Killer Croc's second escape this week; a damaged motorbike helmet was found covered in blood_ _floating in the water suggesting Croc took another victim last night and it is believed to be a young woman who was involved in breaking out Harley Quinn and the other prisoners. We have no conformation on who this is but the case is closed as the police have no suspects. Now on to the weather…"_

I spat my tea back into my cup at the realisation that Batman had not told the police that it was me who broke Harley out and was the reason the night had been reliant on me releasing Quinn. I carefully got out of bed and walked into my bathroom then down the trapdoor. Shivers went through my body as my bare feet hit the cold concrete floor; each step was like walking on ice as I approached the computers. They flashed into life as I hit the space bar and the feed I had been monitoring from Arkham popped up.

" _Looks like a hungry crocodile ain't so friendly. My cousin is history…"_ Harley said and I just smiled as I turned back around.

A faint tapping came from the door to the sewers so I carefully opened the door to a very angry looking Killer Croc.

"Waylon what are you doing here? The Bat knows who I am." I exclaimed in slight frustration. He sat there for a few moments before answering.

"I had to make sure you got out okay…" He began but he then noticed the bandage around my head. "What happened?"

"Someone working with Scarecrow hit me with something and knocked me out I think it was a woman." I replied automatically resting my hand on my bandage. I stepped forward and put my arms around his neck. "It good to see you Waylon, I'm glad you got out okay."

Croc was frozen in shock at first but then wrapped his arms around me as carefully as he could. His scent rose up into my nose it reminded me of the safety I felt when being around him. We released each other and I put my hand in my hoodie's pocket and pulled out the tooth.

"What are you gonna do with it?" He asked with his usual growl. I twirled the tooth in my fingers for a minute before answering.

"Probably clean it up, smooth off the bit were I broke away from the root, it'll be a necklace and it will never come off." I smiled at him as I pocketed the tooth; he gave me a grin only he could do one that consisted of teeth and a menacing glare but the only thing I saw was the tip of a new tooth growing through.

"I've got to go they'll be combing the sewers soon and I'm hungry." He said bluntly and he turned around but I couldn't help myself I had to say one final thing.

"Tick tock, time to feed the Croc."

I hear a faint yet rough laughing as Croc turned around the corner. With all my effort I closed the door not just on the sewers but on my old life as Tiger the jail breaker but one thing was I would always remain a friend of Waylon Jones or as everyone else knew him Killer Croc.

I had been sat at the desk at n my bedroom for the last hour and a half smoothing off the break until it was rounded and next to me was a small pile of dust from the tooth and a white coloured sandpaper which was now useless. I decided it was better if the tooth was made into a necklace by someone who knew what they were doing so left the house and I headed into the centre of Gotham with the tooth in hand. It did not take me long to find a Jewellery maker who was happy to turn the 'unknown' tooth into a necklace. I wondered through the streets as if I was lost but inside I really was lost, inside I was just as jumbled as the colours in a tub of hundreds and thousands. After an hour I went back to the jewellers to collect my necklace but I was just outside the door when something was smashed inside.

"Put it all in the bag and you won't get hurt old man." Someone said with a laugh. The sound of metal on metal followed as jewellery was put in a bag. I slowly pushed open the door and slipped through the small gap without ringing the little bell at the top. Two men stood at the counter one was holding open a bag and the other had a revolver pointed at the shop keeper; both of them were twice the size of me and both were at least six foot tall. I breathed in quietly before I ripped the fire extinguish off the bracket and hit the man holding the bag only hard enough to knock him out. The second guy with the gun turned around and aimed the gun at me; I grabbed it before he fired and pulled it from his grasp and threw it away I punched him with my bandaged right hand. I winced in pain but he stumbled back giving me the chance to duck under his blind swings at me and jump up on the counter; like a cat I spring onto his back and cover his nose and mouth with my hands cutting off his oxygen supply until he passed out.

Pain returned to my hand as the adrenalin wore off. The Shop keeper stared at me for a minute before speaking.

"Thank you miss, here is your necklace." He said as he handed me back and I began to pull out the money. "Don't bother miss you saved my life and my shop."

I was stunned for a second but still continued to pull out the money then put on the counter.

"Take it, I have a grudge against their boss but I won't go up against him again." I said pointing out the clown masks in their pockets. "Someone told me my old life would get me killed, damn Hypocrite but I decided to listen to him eventually after I got these."

He smiled at me at me and police cars screeched to a halt outside the shop and Batman dropped down from the rooftops. Gordon was first in swiftly followed by Batman who glared at me; Gordon spoke to the shopkeeper and then came over to me.

"You did a very brave thing here Miss…er…"Gordon started

"Quinzel, Willow Quinzel." I replied not knowing what else to stay. For a second I saw a flicker of fear in his eyes. "Don't worry Commissioner, I am nothing like my cousin Harley Quinn."

It seamed to reassure Gordon a bit but I could feel Batman's glare at my lie. I was just as bad if not worse as I had indirectly caused the death of hundreds if not thousands of people for breaking her and the rest of my he rogues out of the Asylum. Gordon nodded as said I could go after I gave them my address for further questioning but I will never be there. Willow Quinzel will disappear and become the elusive tiger she really is.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

One year later

She disappeared just like she wanted; even after the missing posters went up around Gotham she was not tempted to show herself to society, not once. But now was the time to come out of the shadows and into the spotlight; as it was the day Arkham City will begin housing the scum of Gotham.

* * *

Third person 

Footsteps pounded the floor and the sound echoed off the walls of the alleyway as the police encircled the woman. Her grey cape skimmed the floor as she stopped above an open sewer hatch. The police drew nearer but she did not move. It was only when they were in sight that she removed the metal cover to the sewers. The woman brandished her white glove that had metal claws attached where the nails would be on a human. A small prick on her forefinger of her bare left had was enough to draw a few drops of blood. That was all she needed. A gust of wind blew through the alleyway which caught her ponytail and the two loose strands at the front. Two drops of her blood dropped into the sewers and a roar carried through the air; the woman pulled off her belt and gloves then dropped them into the sewers before pulling the cover back over the hole. The police were now surrounding her.

"Freeze, or we will shoot." One yelled and she complied by raising her hands. Another officer came over and put her in hand cuffs.

"We have finally caught her Commissioner. The newest vigilante known as Tiger." The officer said over the radio before removing the tiger mask reviling the face of Willow Quinzel.

* * *

The handcuffs were tightened to the point where they almost cut off the circulation to my hands. The police were not rough to get me to the car as I went of my own free will. I sat in the car is in silence ignoring the conversation between the two men in the front. As I looked out the window my cousin's last words I heard her say came to me.

" _Looks like a hungry crocodile ain't so friendly. My cousin is history…"_

"The joke is on you, and it will be one you'll never forget _._ " I whispered as I twirled the tooth that hung on a chain around my neck. "I'll be seeing you again Croc as soon as I get into Arkham City. I was ripped out my dazed state when the car screeched to a stop outside the temporary GCPD's lock up. I was guided through the double doors and into the through the main holding cells and into the main area. We walked in and the metal detector went off as expected.

"You guys can't disarm people very well; I'll do it myself." I said leaning down and pulling a sais out of each boot. The cops looked shocked it was not of being the first times a prisoner had handed over their weapons freely.

"Get the Commissioner now I think he'll want to see who she is." Someone demanded and another police officer ran out the room. "Take her to the interview room; I'll tell the Commissioner she is in there."

My head was resting on the table and I watched my fingers tracing the groves on the table until someone sat down opposite me. I sniffed and the bitter scent of coffee drifted into my nose.

"Hello Commissioner, enjoying your coffee." I said as I stopped tracing the groves. I did not move but I heard him put the mug down. "Before you ask, I have good sense of smell."

I did not sit up even when he asked me to I was totally oblivious to the fact that I had begun humming.

"The officer at the desk told me I would want to know who you are. So who are you Tiger?"

"Why I am the girl who has been missing for a year, the girl who saved a jeweller from robbery, I am the cousin of Harley Quinn." I said as I sat upright so the light shone on my face. He sat stunned for a second but then looked from me to the officer behind me.

"Let the men at the desk know Willow Quinzel has been found."

I shot up from the seat and slammed my still cuffed hands on the table.

"Don't! I ran away so my cousin would think I was dead. She thinks I was eaten by Waylon Jones." After my outburst I sat back down. "Sorry."

"It is okay, but may I ask why does she think you are dead?" The commissioner asked before taking another sip of coffee.

"Before I tell you could I have some water please?" I asked and I was quickly given a small plastic cup filled with the clear liquid. I gulped it down in one go. "That helmet you found floating in the sewers of Arkham was mine. I was the one to break Harley out that evening. I hated every second of it. Harley found out it was me a few hours later and threw a very bloodied up me into the Sewers after weighting me down. She hoped Waylon would kill me but he saved my life…"

"Why did he save your life? He is a cannibal isn't he?"

"He only tried to eat me once, that was when we first met over ten years ago at the black gate riots as I had broken in to break someone out for Black Mask. But all hell broke loose and as I tried to escape I literally ran into Waylon. I was frightened at first but I saw the human in him even if he couldn't see it in himself after all he is treated like a monster by everyone else. We became friends over the years; I would break into the asylum to speak to him and try and stop him attacking people and then he ate Aaron Cash's hand. I wasn't happy I've tried to stop him from eating people but not much success. I've incriminated myself by saying I'm a jail breaker but I changed my path when I realised how dangerous it was."

"So when you told me last year you were nothing like your cousin you were lying."

"Yes and no. I don't kill if my life isn't in danger and I hate the Joker; however, I am an ex-career criminal even if I was never caught but I've given up that life and I just want my cousin back not the psychotic clown. It was all I ever wanted."

The commissioner looked at me for a long while until he came to his conclusion.

"Take her to Arkham City." He said to the officer behind me then he turned to me. "Unfortunately you have confessed to multiple crimes even if you have turned your life around we need to take you to Arkham City."

I watched as Gordon left the room and I was hauled to my feet by the officer behind me and I was almost dragged back to the car. I was roughly sat in to the car and the cop sat in the driver's seat and started the engine.

"can't wait to get me out of here, just because I confessed my past." I muttered to myself smirking. It was all part of my plan.

* * *

2 hours later

I was roughly shoved into Arkham City along with a few other criminals by the tiger guards. The sun had begun to rise over the prison I pulled out my necklace that I had somehow managed to keep and gripped it tightly and sprinted towards one of the sewer hatches in the back streets. I was almost there when I skidded to a halt in front of a group of henchmen that believes need to two-face.

"Oh, shoot." I said as they turned around.

"Look what we have here lads; what did you do to get put in here for, beautiful?" The leader of the group said.

"A dozen different things actually." I said I said with a forced smile.

"like what?"

"Jail breaking, assault, vandalism and I was the reason Harley was released when Arkham" was taken over by the Joker."

"Yeah right, the jail breaker who got Harley released was killed by Croc the same night." He laughed at me.

"Believe what you want. Just let me pass." I said trying to push past when one grabbed my arm.

"You know we haven't seen a woman in months." One said as he pulled out a knife.

"Oh, hell no." I yelled as I grabbed the wrist of the man who was holding me and wrapped it behind his back before dislocating his shoulder. I smiled as he screamed in agony. His friends stared at me for a second before they all tried to attack me. I dodged their sloppy punches. I kicked the closest person's legs out for underneath him and kicked another in the head as I flipped backwards to my feet. Someone grabbed me from behind and I bit down on their hand as they pulled away the knife they were holding in the other hand cut into the jumpsuit and his friend grabbed the loose fabric as I tripped him up. I sprinted up to the wall before using it to jump up and kick the last one around the head knocking him out. I spat the blood out my mouth and ripped the remaining fabric away from my stomach and back; I also tore off both the sleeves as they had ripped as well.

I continued to the sewer hatch when I was surrounded by 10 tiger guards.

"Dr Strange would like to speak to you, now." The commanding officer said but I was determined to get to the sewers.

"Tell Strange I don't want to speak to any doctor especially him." I yelled back getting very frustrated. I wanted to fight but someone pressed a stun baton against my exposed back and I screamed I'm pain before passing out.

I could feel my body being dragged up some stairs but I was still groggy from passing out but the grip the guards was cutting into my arms to the point that it was becoming excruciatingly painful as I was taking all my weight on my upper arms.

"Wait." I said sounding like I was half asleep. "I'll walk myself. You're hurting me."

The guards stopped long enough for me to get to my feet. The second we started walking I was still half dragged instead of lead. We reached a office door with a name plate saying:

 _Dr Hugo Strange_

I gulped as the door was opened by a tiger guard inside and I was roughly dragged inside and forced into a chair opposite Hugo.

"Good evening Miss Quinzel."

"What do you want Strange?" I replied my voice full of spite as two guards held me to the chair.

"How are you coping with the drastic change from criminal to vigilante? I hear The Batman isn't happy with your methods as you have killed."

"That wasn't my fault. He ran into the path of a truck I tried to stop him but he didn't. I can't stop people from all running out in front of cars." I stated crossing my right leg over my left. Hugo gave a slight laugh.

"What made you turn to crime Miss Quinzel?"

"No comment."

"Now your being stubborn Miss Quinzel perhaps I should tell Harley that you didn't die last year like she believes or do you intend on doing that yourself?"

"Fine." I spat. " I couldn't find a job not long after starting collage and it was only a few months after my mother passed away and my father had gone missing when I was younger. I had no money and couldn't pay for food. As a child I had the knack of picking locks so I began breaking in to small lock ups and busting people out for money. I started small and got better until I was noticed by the gang leaders. Penguin was the first to pay me to get one of his trusted men out of Blackgate; I visited my friend who was locked up not long before that for pickpocketing I use it to get in and I broke the guy out without being spotted. I had always worn a motorcycle helmet as a disguise. And I got the nickname tiger as I would creep up on the guards and take them out without killing them as quietly as a tiger and it stuck. Happy now."

"Thank you Miss Quinzel. How did you meet Waylon Jones?"

"How did you know I knew him?"

"I know many things including that you repeatedly snuck into the Asylum before you went missing to see him."

"I met him during the Blackgate riots. He didn't eat me as I saw the humanity in him. I knew he needed someone who didn't see him as a monster. Can I go now?"

"very well Miss Quinzel. You can go but remember there is no escape from Arkham City."

"I know Strange; but I'll still try." I shouted as the guards dragged me through the door and lead me back into Arkham City. As I walked out into the street the sun began to rise and I made my way to the sewers.

* * *

I had been curled up on the mattress that had been raised up off the floor like a bed for the last hour waiting for my time to strike against Harley. It was early morning which was compelling me to stay underground and out of sight. I hadn't slept in days and could feel my body yearn for rest. Waylon had gone to get my spare mask and clothes that I had hidden in the sewers weeks before Arkham City opened. The steady drips of water echoed through the tunnels making my eyelids very heavy. A loud clunk brought me back to my senses and I noticed Croc next to me. I jumped to my feet and ran over trying to avoid the rubble on the floor.

"Thanks Waylon. Now let's get that collar off you." I said giving him a friendly hug, if hugging a hand could be called that. "How am I gonna get it off you're twice my height?"

Croc crouched down next to the bed and I stood on top of it with a wrench I had grabbed on my way down in my hands. I sighed for a second as I attempted to remove the collar but it was extremely difficult. Croc stood up suddenly without warning causing me to fall off the bed.

"warn me next time." I yelled picking up the wrench off the floor. I turned around only to have Croc grab me and lift me up off the floor. I panicked as the memory of the nightmare Crane caused a year ago flooded back; it was only when Croc put me on his shoulder that I understood what he was doing. Making it easier for me to get the collar off.

The bolts were rusted which made it harder to get the collar off but once the first was removed Croc lifted me off his left shoulder and on to his right. It did not take long to get the second bolt off and Waylon ripped the metal collar off. My stomach growled from hunger and I remembered I had not eaten in twelve hours.

"There will be a food drop in the Amusement mile in an hour; do you want to get some?" Croc asked as he handed me a black draw string bag and the belt I had dumped into the sewers only ten hours earlier. I pulled out a cap, the tiger mask, cape, gloves, brown boots, top and trousers from the bag before throwing the bag over my shoulders completely empty and attached my belt around my waist on top of the leather one on the tattered jumpsuit.

"I thought you would have wanted me to leave so you could change?"

"Na, don't want to be recognised just yet. Can't risk Harley recognising me just yet." I replied as I pulled a cap onto my head tucking in most of my hair. I pulled the grappling gun from my belt and fired it up through the hole in the ceiling and it winched me up to the tunnels above.

The sun had risen over Arkham City keeping the alleyways in darkness. Croc stood behind me both of us looked sown on the semi-submerged road as we waited for a chance to grab a handful of tins to last us the next few days.

"I heard Joker's men are controlling the supplies which is a problem especially for me." I whisper to Croc who was watching the men hungrily. "I've told you your not going to eat anyone."

Croc looked at me before looking back at the men guarding the food.

"Let's go while the top dogs aren't here." I say just before I dived off the roof top and let the grappling gun to slow my decent. Croc followed but not as quietly; by the time I had landed on the road he was already at the food supplies. I quickly caught up hiding my face with the cap enough not to be recognised.

"What do you want?" One demanded

"We just a few tins of food for ourselves we want no trouble." I say quietly in a slightly higher tone than normal.

"Wait your with Killer Croc?" He replied slightly stunned. I gave a slight nod and was quickly handed four tins of food I didn't bother looking at what it was before putting them in the drawstring bag.

"You're lucky I'm not hungry" Waylon said even though I knew he was lying; I knew he was really hungry like me. It startled the men enough for them to let us walk away unharmed. As we left I heard one of them whisper to the other.

"She's gonna be Crocodile food by the end of the day."

I smirked at the statement but hoped it would never come true.

* * *

 **Hi Starlight999 here. Sorry this has taken so long. I'm going to be working on this for a while as all my fanfictions are in the same universe so they overlap and the next chapter of freedom of riddles overlaps events later in this story so I'm catching up with The tiger and the crocodile. Sorry for the time jump. I will be visiting what happened in the last year through flashbacks and her grappling gun she made herself during that year. Pleas review it will help me loads and I am going to be busy as my GCSEs start in just over a month so I have to be revising every day. Edit changed Waylon back to croc like I did in the previous chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This crosses over with The Protection of Riddles but does not affect the story line in that story. sorry this has taken so long.**

 **Chapter 7**

I jumped down the whole into Croc's lair and Croc jumped down not long after me. I rummaged in my pouch on my belt looking for the multi knife with the can opener on it.

"I planned ahead before you ask. I knew they'd lock me up in here after I spilled the beans on my past." I laughed as I opened three of the five cans. I handed the two with something that looked like meat to Croc and sat on the bed eating the beans in my tin using the lid as a spoon. I got two thirds through the tin before I handed it over to Croc who finished it in one go.

"I wouldn't call that food not if it was the last thing on earth." I said stretching my arms above my head. "I'm gonna have a look around the place see who's here and who's not."

The sun was high in the sky it had to be nearly lunch time. I slipped past a group of two face's men and I pulled my hat down slightly to cover my face but they seemed to be trying to get in to the ice burg lounge and went down the stairs. An electric fence stood in my way but it wasn't two hard for me to use the wall to gain height and jump over it. I knew exactly who was here. I tried the door on my right to find it locked.

"Predictable." I muttered as I began picking the lock. I open and closed the door quietly then proceeded to the second door which was unlocked.

"You didn't think anyone would get this far." I muttered again before going through the door and closing it quietly behind me. My footsteps were quiet on the rotten floor as I tiptoed towards the muttering occupant. Each step I came closer like a wild cat stalking their prey. I was right behind the brown haired man in a green suit before I spoke up.

"You really need better security Edward." I stated loudly as I patted his head.

"Hello Willow, does Harley know you're not alive?" The Riddler turned around and looked at me. "She doesn't. Can tell you don't have black eyes or a split lip so I say you only arrived last night unlike us who arrived months ago."

I sat on the table he had his computers on as he stood up.

I swung my legs until what he had said clicked in my head.

"'we'? Wait don't you work on your own."

"I have a helper she was put in to the asylum a week ago. Our cells were next to each other."

"What was she I for?"

"She had a breakdown at school then killed a doctor at the hospital with a syringe during a meltdown. She unstable. She has unpredictable anger moments and was diagnosed with PTSD and multiple personalities."

"I bet her parents are worried about her being in here."

"They're dead."

"Oh. Where's she now?"

"Placing the trophies for the she'll be out all day"

"So you found someone else to do your dirty work instead of me."

"I thought you were dead until one of my many sources spotted you in Gotham a few weeks ago mainly because you were beating him up for penguin's stash of drugs he was going to sell."

"I would say sorry but he did try and kill me and he was working for penguin."

"I hear that Batman isn't very happy with you being around."

"Yeah he doesn't like my methods saying I'm unpredictable and too violent which means I don't know where to draw the line. But I won't kill anyone so I don't see the problem."

"Could it be your past and your connections to the criminal underworld"

"what does that have to do with it. Just because I'm the cousin of Harley Quinn." I exclaimed jumping off the table

"And friends with me and Croc. That is most likely the reason. Now can you leave I have lots to do."

"You're right Eddie that might be why and if you wish, just take care of the girl Eddie I know what it is like to not to have parents but I was lucky I was taken in by my aunt. I still didn't stop me going rogue at sixteen." I said as I left.

The sun had risen higher in the sky. I guessed it was around midday now. I pulled the cap over my face a bit more before walking up the rest of the steps. I wondered around keeping to the shadows mostly until someone knocked me over.

"Sorry, miss are you okay?" It was a female voice that spoke. I got back to my feet before answering.

"Yes I'm fine. It was okay it was my fault." I replied

"No, no it was mine I didn't check beforehand if anyone was here. I've got to go if Joker finds me I'm toast."

"Why is the Joker after you?" I asked

"Long story, I have a tracker in my body Strange put it there and gave the frequency to Joker. The clown has had it in for me since before the Asylum incident. I've got to go. Sorry again." She said rapidly. I looked down thinking.

"I'm Wi… Tiger. I have a bone to pick with him so leave him to me."

"My name's Samantha but Sam is fine. Glad I met you Tiger but you can't take The Joker on alone." She said and when I looked up she was gone she disappeared just like Batman. I carried on walking trying to work out where I had heard her voice before and where I had seen her. I reached ACE chemicals and began to climb the tower to the top. It was quiet. Some place good for meditation but that would be later. I walked along the edge of the square tower as I memorised the layout of the prison. I sat on the edge looking down towards the part of the prison that had flooded from subsidence months before just before Arkham City opened.

I sat there for hours but it seemed like minutes. The sky had begun to orange as the sun descended. It was time for me to head back. It was only around four o'clock but the winter days were short with long nights. I ran back to Croc's lair but when I arrived he was gone this gave me a chance to change. My white top along with the cape which was black; the leggings matched the top and I had knee high boots that had a sheath in each that held a spare sais. I pulled off the tattered jump suit that was my prison uniform and pulled in on my trousers and top I reattached my belt around my hips like I always did and clipped it to the trousers. I was in the process of pulling on my boots when Croc appeared next to me; I jumped at the movement out of the corner and pulled my sais out of my boots and was ready to attack until I realised it was Croc.

"Don't sneak up on people like that." I laughed as I span the sais before putting them back into my boots.

"Me sneak up on you? You have really sensitive hearing." Croc replied with a hoarse laugh.

"I wasn't paying attention too busy going over the jobs I have to do tonight. I've got to get my necklace from Strange's vault then I'm going after the Joker. He is gonna pay for turning Harley into a psycho and he is going to pay for what he did to me." I stated as I jumped to my feet. Croc put his hand to the floor offering me a lift up; I graciously accepted it and stood on the palm avoiding his fingers. He lifted me up to the tunnel above and I stepped off his hand.

"You're too kind, Waylon. If I didn't know better I'd say you were going soft." I joked and I revived a angry growl in return. "I'll either be back in the morning or dead. Don't kill anyone while I'm gone. You're not an animal Waylon."

I left before I got any reply. My feet pounded the metal pipe splashing water up my legs not that I cared my white clothes were a symbol that nothing remains pure and innocent forever.

I headed for Catwoman's apartment but when I arrived it no one was there Hugo announced that Bruce Wayne was about to enter Arkham City. I changed my mind; something inside me made me head to the entrance of the mega prison. I reached a rooftop across from the entrance and as I came round the corner I spotted a figure I had met during my year away from Gotham.

"Hello Azrael. Wasn't expecting to see you in here." I say politely.

"Dark days are coming Tiger. From the ashes of Arkham City, the fires will rage and Gotham will burn. And Batman will burn along with it so will you." Azrael said in his deep voice but he continued to watch the scene below.

"I won't die Azrael. Too many people have tried and failed to do that to me." I said flinching slightly as Bruce got kicked in the head by Penguin.

"Believe what you will." He said and when I had turned to reply he had gone. Like I was going to believe in fate. I stood there for a bit longer continuing to watch the prisoners disperse back into the depths of Arkham City until only a few remained. I dropped down quietly and wondered over to the three that remain.

"Gentlemen I have a question, if you help I'll leave you be and you won't get hurt." I said quickly.

"Why should we help you?" One yelled getting ready to fight.

"I don't know why you would help me? Perhaps being eaten by Croc if you don't might persuade you." I replied and waited for a few moments before asking my question, "where is Catwoman?"

"Dent's got her at the courthouse; I heard he is going to kill her."

I turned and ran at his answer before grappling to the roof tops. I ran across the roof tops and then gazed into the window; Catwoman was hanging upside down over a vat of acid two of Two-face's men were covering her with a blanket as if she was going to be part of an announcement.

I grappled onto the roof of the courthouse and crept to the edge above the back entrance. Two men guarded it.

"Easy." I muttered and I jumped down taking the one on my left with a well placed punch to the head. The second did not have time to react before I covered his nose and mouth cutting off his air. His body went limp and I carefully laid him on the floor. I opened the door quietly and snuck in. I tiptoed through the small hall way and opened the other door I crouched down to keep out of sight. When the chance arose I grappled up to the cable running from end to end. I did not get chance to do anything else as I had not noticed the man with the gun. He fired even though it missed I lost my balance and fell off

Two men grabbed my arms and brought me to Two-face.

"Hi Harvey you look well." I said and in reply Harvey punched me in my stomach knocking the wind out of me. He pulled out a gun and put it to my head.

"Hope you're in luck Tiger. Especially after you hospitalised ten of my men six months ago." Two-face said as he flipped the coin only for it to land with the unmarked side up. I released my breath I hadn't even realised I had been holding. "Tie her up we'll deal with her later."

The two men bound my hands behind my back and left me to one side as Two-face's men filled into the room and there was too many for me to take on. My hands were already free from the poor restraints but I waited for my chance listening to Two-face's speech.

"The only way to get by in this place is to get ourselves some respect." Harvey said flipping the coin.

"Fear. That's how we get respect. Show them how we do things." Two-face said gripping the coin tightly

"We should be fair though; this is a place of justice after all." Harvey replied

"Screw justice! Kill her, and they'll all fear us!" Two-face stated.

"Bring out the defendant." They both said at the same time and the cover dropped into the acid below; it hissed as the fabric dissolved.

"You certainly know how to keep a girl hanging, Harv. Hey have you had some work done?"

I winced knowing it was the wrong thing for her to say; then I heard Two-Face slap her.

"That's for stealing from us. No one steals from us!"

"I'm sorry I've been a bad kitty. Untie me, and I'll make it up to you."

"Let's see if the coin thinks you're telling the truth." Two-Face said as he flipped his coin and the coin lands on his right palm then slapped it onto the back of his other hand. Revealing the coin to have handed on the good side, he then states. "This court is now in session."

The crowd starts cheering, and it soon became too loud for Two-Face.

"Order in the court! Order, order!" Two-face yelled before becoming impatient and bringing out his pistol and fires it in the air for attention. Muttering swept through the crowd

"Be quiet!

"He's got a gun!"

Eventually everyone becomes silent and listened to Two-face

Two-Face: That's more like it. Welcome, people of Arkham City. It's good to see so many new faces in the crowd.

Fresh faces for the gang.

Today we present each of you with an exciting new opportunity.

Two opportunities.

To join with us. To create a new force in Arkham…

And take this place for ourselves! When the clown dies, we will own this town! We will rule this town." Two-face yelled to the court through the mic in the booth. Movement above me caught my eye. I hardly moved as I tried to look up but I had an idea who it was. Batman.

He dropped down from the wire and begun taking out the thugs. I took it as a chance to join in. the two closest to me were taken out first each with a jab to the throat. I took out the another one with a quick uppercut. A gunshot rang out the bullet barely missing me and ripping through my cape. The last man fell to the floor.

"Objection!" Two-face yelled before firing at Batman. "Overruled!"

I froze as I watched Batman fall to the floor. I had been lucky with the bullet missing me as I had no armour against gunfire. Two-face kicked the door open and stormed towards Catwoman still hanging over the acid. He looked at me for a second with a look that said 'if you move you'll die.' I froze for some reason even when he pointed the gun at Catwoman.

"heads or tails, kitty cat?" he asked

"which one lets me out of here alive?" Cat woman replied making me think she is starting to push her luck the familiar ring from the coin hums out as its tossed into the air and Two-face catches it and opens his hand

"Not this one. Time to die." He replies

"I vote for a stay of execution." Catwoman replies as she released her hands then swipes Two-face across his right cheek. I watch as he falls off the platform and into the floor.

"No gun, Harv? Shame. This is gonna hurt. Catwoman says as she brandished her claws ready to pounce.

"Two guns, bitch!" he yelled in reply and Catwoman got ready to move but Two-face was dragged into the air. We both looked up to see it was Batman. I looked back to the place he was shot and back to him in disbelief. I mouthed 'how' but then remembered he is Batman.

"And I thought it was only cats who had nine lives." Catwoman stated as she stood up and Barman dropped Two-face above the vat of acid making sure he did not hit the acid and tied him up.

Catwoman made her way towards Two-face who's breathing was heavy: she crouched down next to the vat.

"How's it hanging, Harv?" she said before getting and kicking him in the stomach before taking out something from his pocket. "come to Kitty."

I jumped slightly as Batman landed down next to me.

"Don't do that." I hissed but was ignored as he was preoccupied with a conversation with Catwoman. I sat to one side counting the blow darts until I heard Catwoman yelled out followed by glass breaking and a bullet impact. I jumped to my feet but everything was fine as Batman had pulled he out of the way. I wondered over to hear Catwoman say:

"This place is dangerous. I like it. You expecting a kiss?"

"It was Joker. You're not safe here. No one is." Batman replied stepping away.

"Nine lives, remember" Catwoman said before using her whip to get up to the wire.

"Selina, wait." I yelled after her as I pulled out my grapple gun and followed.

* * *

 **hi Starlight999 here, sorry this has taken forever i have GCSEs at the moment and i spent ages revising also I've struggled to find time to write. please review it helps alot**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Selina wait." I yelled again as we got outside. Catwoman stopped on the roof top and I followed.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked getting ready to attack at a moment's notice. I chuckled slightly.

"You don't recognize me do you?" I said as I removed my mask. A slight gasp was the reaction at first before I was drawn into a tight hug.

"I thought you were dead. Harley was boasting about killing you for months on end." Selina replied as she pulled away but kept her hands on my shoulders.

"What she didn't realise was that Waylon would never hurt me let alone kill me. He actually saved my life as I had been tied up and weighted down; if he had been a minute or two later I would be dead." I explained.

"Wait, Killer Croc who is known to eat humans saved your life. That's as likely as Harley becoming sane again." Catwoman exclaimed with slight confusion.

"Yeah he saved me and Harleen still has a chance to be sane again all she needs is someone to remind her who she really is." I replied with a tone of anger. " back to the reason why I want to talk to you. I need to get into Strange's vault but I cannot do it alone. What I mean is I need your help."

"I'll help Willow; I need stuff from there anyway. I'm always here to help my former student." Catwoman replied with a smile. "come on let's get going."

000

I followed Catwoman to the roof of the top across from the entrance of the vault.

"So what now?" I asked as Catwoman surveyed the area she stayed silent so I guessed she was thinking about her plan of attack. I noticed out of the corner of my eye movement. It was Ivy's plants; they had taken over her entire shop. Catwoman seemed to follow my gaze as she came over.

"Seems like Ivy's florist shop didn't suit her. Didn't she attach a customer with ivy when he asked for a bouquet." I said with a questionable tone but Catwoman gave me a nod to confirm my story that I heard in the criminal underworld during my year away from Gotham.

"So what now?" I repeated as Catwoman uncoiled her whip. "Selina I need to know where we are going next I'm not psychic and I haven't trained with you in years so I can't anticipate your movements like I used to."

"Oh sorry, Willow. I usually work alone. I'm heading home for a few items then Ivy's place at the hotel. Do you want to head there first; she has always been fond of you and it will be a nice surprise as she thinks you're dead too." Catwoman replied. I stepped back slightly knowing that Catwoman had let some of Ivy's plants die.

"Are you sure she won't mind you going there after what happened with the plants?" I asked

"I'm sure she has forgiven me by now." Catwoman replied as she used the whip to climb the wall. I threw myself off the rooftop as I fired my grapple gun. I swung through the streets and many men scattered thinking I was Batman. It wasn't long before I reached the hotel that Ivy had taken over. Four men patrolled the entrance; each one had a gun the only way I could avoid being shot was to take them out one by one. I snuck up behind each one covering their mouth and nose to block off their air supply. The last man spotted me and opened fire; I dodged the bullets but they tore through the cape leaving many large holes in the new fabric. I ducked and rolled across the roof top to the final man and pulled the gun from his hands and aimed a punch that would take him out. Unfortunately, he moved out of the way. He raised his fist ready for a fight. I dodged his punches as I tried to take him out. I managed to get a hit on his stomach which knocked the wind out of him but he continued to fight. A few more well placed hits and he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Damn if Talia would kill me if she was here." I muttered to myself.

000

I knew I did have long until they woke up so I made my way to the locked gate.

"For crying out loud." I muttered as I pulled on the gate knowing I didn't have time to pick the lock. I looked to the floor noticing the hatch and the matching one on the other side. It would have to do. I lifted up the hatch and dropped myself through as I clung to the meshed floor. My clawed gloves made it harder for me to move as the claws caught on everything. I slowly made my way across to the other hatched and attempted to kick it open. My right hand slipped off the bar running around the hatch and I finally looked down; the drop was terrifying and the net that would catch me. Freezing cold water. I managed to get hold of the bar again and this time I got the hatch open; I pulled myself up on to the walk way the cold metal scratched my bare stomach. I laid there for a minute panting out of fear more than exhaustion; I had been closer to death before but that terrified me. I pulled myself together and strolled into the hotel.

000

It was warm. That was the first thought I had; it was a nice change from the winter air outside. I continued to walk towards the centre of the hotel each step was carefully placed to avoid any of Ivy's plants. I could hear a vine slowly make its way towards me but I did not want to make Ivy think my intentions were hostile. I dodged her first attempt to grab me with her vine but I did nothing to attack as I wanted ivy to greet me as a friend. I could hear anther two vines snake their way towards me; I managed to avoid the first by rolling out of the way but this put me in the path of the second. Even though I expected it the moment the vine wrapped around me I screamed. I was almost instantly lifted up into the air and hung upside down in front of Ivy.

"Hey, Ivy remember me." I say forgetting my mask was still on.

"How dare you violate my sanctuary, human." Ivy replied her vice full of hate.

"Ivy, it's me. Tiger. I'm only her to see how you are." I replied trying to get my mask off without my hands as I could not move.

"Tiger is dead. She was killed by Harley Quinn eighteen months ago." Ivy continued.

"No I wasn't. How many people can say they were friends with you to the extent that you gave them a potted red rose; which by the way is thriving very nicely. Even when I disappeared I took it with me. You know it's still alive Ivy I'm the only person you have given a plant to." I stated and tried to take off the mask without my hands. It eventually fell off and Ivy gasped looking like she could not believe her eyes.

"Hey Ivy long time no see." I said with a smile. The vine slowly lowered me to the floor and I scooped up the mask that lay on the floor. Ivy sat back on to her flower and another appeared next to me but I sat on the floor next to it.

"You may sit there, Willow." Ivy stated very much like an order.

"I couldn't I don't deserve to. I know you don't like humans touching your plants." I replied Ivy's vine lifted me up and sat me onto the flower. I sat very still to prevent myself doing anything that Ivy may believe that would harm her plants. We sat in silence for a few minutes until Ivy began a conversation.

"Where have you been for the last eighteen months?" Ivy asked in a calm tone that eased my worries.

"Training mainly. Traveling to places for training and I returned to Gotham just as Arkham City opened; been rounding up anyone in Joker's gang and accidentally a few of Riddler's crew. I hear the Riddler has a right hand who got sent to Arkham after a meltdown after killing a doctor at the hospital." I replied trying to keep a conversation going. Ivy listened intently but her focus seemed to be somewhere else. "Ivy are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine but I'm getting the feeling that you're not the only person to intrude here. My bodyguards are being knocked out again" Ivy stated coldly.

"Err… That might be Selina she…" I began but a vine rapped around my neck and lifted me up cutting off my words and impeded my breathing. I scratched at the vine in a futile attempt to remove it from around my neck. I continued to fight against the vine with all my might but my body began to go slack as Catwoman entered the room. The last thing I saw before I passed out was Catwoman's shocked expression.

000

My dreams were filled with the fear of dying. The coldness of eternal slumber that wanted to drag me in to its deep abyss. Laughing slowly intertwined itself into the silence and eventually took over; I tried to scream but I made no sound. The scene changed to my body lying on a snow blanketed floor; my blood stained the floor around where bullets had entered my body. I looked down on the scene watching as a henchman of Joker's dragged my lifeless body across the floor.

"She's dead Boss." He said in the common monotone that most henchmen had. The joker laughed at my failure to kill him and another joined in. A female. Harley Quinn.

"The Tiger finally met its maker didn't it Puddin. Shame though she was a fun toy" Harley said nudging my leg.

"I'll get you another toy, my sweet." Joker replied taking her face in his free hand.

"Yahtzee. Oh thank you Mr J." She replied jumping slightly.

"Now be a dear and dispose of the garbage. Harley." Joker ordered and Harley obliged by pushing the limp form into the sea. I could feel myself crying. I felt like a failure even though I knew this was not real. I watched Harley skip back to Joker's arm as she helped him back to the main office of the steel mill.

"Good night forever Cousin." Harley laughed as they walked away.

000

I was shocked awake from the vine dropping me in to a pod very similar to the one Ivy used to protect herself during the Arkham incident.

"Ivy let me out!" I yelled as I thumped the clear pod. "Ivy please, I never hurt you plants. Why put me in here."

Ivy ignored me and instead talked to Catwoman, who was hanging from a vine upside down.

"Are we done yet, Ivy? I told you, that thing with the flowers wasn't my fault. You know it. I know it." Catwoman said as Ivy stepped towards her.

"You should have watered them. You said you would water them. Now there is one left and Strange has it sealed in his vault." Ivy replied as she turned away.

"well in that case, I think we can strike a deal. I need a way into his vault and I think you're just the girl to help. If you get me in there, I'll get the plant. Deal?" Catwoman stated as she swayed from side to side. Ivy begun to walk towards Catwoman.

"I should kill you." Ivy stated coldly but as she turned around she yelled. "FINE!"

The Vine released Catwoman who fell to the floor.

"No kiss? I'm kind of disappointed." Catwoman said sarcastically and she turned to leave.

"OUT! NOW!" Ivy replied in a stern voice and Catwoman left. I stood up and watched Ivy sit back down. I waited for a few moments but Ivy didn't let me out.

"Err… Ivy can you let me out I don't like tight spaces." I asked carefully tapping the pod. She looked over to me and the pod opened up releasing me. I picked up my mask from the floor before standing in front of Ivy. "Thank you Ivy. I'll make sure you get your plant back. I'm going after something Strange took from me as I entered Arkham City."

"What was it that Strange took from you?" Ivy asked sitting forward slightly.

"The necklace with Crocs tooth on. The tooth I broke when I kicked him in the mouth." I replied my free hand balling up in to a fist. Ivy watched me for a moment before speaking.

"Not many people can say they kicked him in the face and lived to tell the tale. I trust you to return the plant. Good luck Tiger."

"He said that when it happened. He let me keep it to keep me safe. Isn't a lot of help in Strange's vault that's why I have to get it back." I replied as I turned to leave the hotel.

000

I opened the door to the cold night air which sent a shiver through my body and goose bumps rippled across my skin. If I did not have several jobs to do that evening I would not be leaving Ivy's warm sanctuary. I placed the mask back on to my face and closed my blue eyes. They darted back open; my mind fully focused on the goal ahead.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this has taken so long ive been so distracted with everything. i've uploaded a longer chapter to make it worth the wait.**

Chapter 9

7 months ago 

I sat near the cliff edge feeling the country mountain breeze brush on my face; the calmness of the rugged mountain peaks calmed my mind. Quiet footsteps approached carefully towards my still body. I let them come closer and closer until they were within striking distance of my staff that lay info to of me. I dived for the staff; rolling forward avoiding the blow aimed for my head. I swung the bamboo staff around by the end; it impacted the man's shoulder as I got in to a fighting stance. Two more men dressed in black jumped down from rooftop; joining into the fight.

"Three on one easy." I muttered as I ducked under a punch. I pulled a thin cord out of my belt and wrapped it around the man's leg as I ducked. I rolled forward barely missing the staff that had been swung towards me. As I stood up the third man grabbed me from behind. I kicked his knee as I fought against him; his knee collapse under his weight but as he fell he did not release his grip which dragged me to the floor as well.

000

The cold rock grazed my face as I slid on the ground slightly. I could feel blood slowly begin to run down my cheek; I lifted my head to prevent any dirt getting into it. It tasted metallic as it entered my mouth; I had begun to get used to the taste of blood after my daily fights. I struggled against the man's grip as I attempted to get back up to my feet.

"screw it." I exclaimed before head-butting the man with the back of my head; he screamed in pain as I heard a crack on impact suggesting I had broken his nose. He pulled up his arms to cup his nose which had begun to gush blood. That meant one was out of the fight. I scrambled to my feet and kicked the staff up into the air before catching it in my right hand. The two remaining men begun to circle me waiting for a gap in my defence. The man behind me lunged forward his staff above his head. In reaction, I raised my staff my hands at either end to block the oncoming attack. The man who was in front of me attempted to take out my legs; I jumped early enough to land on the staff snapping it. I grabbed the staff that had impacted mine and threw all three staffs off the cliff.

000

I brandished my sharpened nails; however, a female voice broke up fight.

"Stop the fight all four of you have fought well; especially you Willow. You have become very skilled in the last eleven months." The woman said with a stern tone. The four of us stood to attention in a straight line. The woman with olive skin and shoulder length brown hair walked in front of us; as she reached the end of the line she turned to the man with the broken nose.

"Go clean yourself up then go to the medic to have your nose reset." She ordered.

"Yes mistress." He replied and quickly left the line and ran towards the building.

"You two are dismissed." She replied and the two remaining men left leaving me on my own. I shifted in the rough combat robes I had been given by the league of Assassins had given me. "My father wished to see you."

"What does the great Ra's al Ghul want with me? If it's not out of place to ask so" I ask fear flooding through my body.

"I do not know, Willow. If I did I would tell you myself." Talia replied as she guided me to her father's study.

Talia knocked on the door of her father's office before entering followed closely by me.

"Willow Quinzel as you requested Father." Talia stated and the elderly man stood up from his desk and I bowed to him.

"It's an honour to be in your presence." I stated in the kindest tone of voice I could muster.

"I take it you are not used to being polite to people." Ra's replied to my politeness.

"To be honest sir I'm not used to being polite all of the time as I have been talking to members of the Gotham underworld regularly for eleven years and it's become a bit of a habit that I'm trying to break." I replied staying with the polite tone I had been trying to keep up for the last eleven months; however, it was getting easier.

"Honesty a good trait. I understand why you came to us for training was to change your chosen path after your cousin nearly killed you." He continued looking out the window over the ravine that the building was next to.

"That is correct. I wish to show her that it's not too late to return to her previous self." I answered starting to get worried at the topic of conversation.

"I do not usually give second chances to people especially people with criminal backgrounds but in your case thanks to Talia's persuasion I was willing to allow you to train under the league. Talia tells me that you are a very fast learner; you have achieved the same as someone who had been here two years had already achieved." Ra's stated making me feel even more worried. I knew the League of Assassins would not usually accept a criminal as a member but I had no choice as I needed somewhere to hide from Gotham's underworld.

000

The air was tense as I stood there unknowing what my future at the league would be; I bit my lip out of nerves. I tried to keep my composure as the silence continued between the three of us; I did not know how to his last statement but when Talia spoke up I released my breath which I had not realised I had been holding.

"I wish for you to become a member of my personal guard; the next operation of the league is in Gotham and as you know the layout of the city better than any of us, specifically the underground network." Talia stated which gave me a relieved feel. "I have spoken with my father and he agreed; he called you here to meet you in person just like every member of my guard."

A rare smile erupted on my face at the news but it soon died.

"What do you say Willow? It is a great honour amongst the league." Talia asked and there would only be one answer.

"With all due respect, Mistress I am going to decline the offer it has been an honour to train under the league but I am no killer; I have only caused one death and do not wish to repeat it. I originally joined the league to train so I may follow my chosen path."

"What is the path you wish to follow?" Ra's asked and I gulped as he finished. We all knew of Batman who had come to the League to train and instead of following the league's orders he became a one-man army against crime.

"I want to fight crime in Gotham in the hopes of taking down the Joker from his thrown and return Harleen Quinzel." I replied hoping Ra's would not attempt to kill me. They both looked at me; Talia had an expression of shock while I had earned a dark glare from Ra's.

"Nobody had denied the role before. You're not the first of us who hesitates to kill; the first was Mr Wayne who is now the Batman." Ra's stated as he turned back to the window.

"Wait, do you mean Bruce Wayne Gotham's richest man?" I asked in shock myself in reply Ra's nodded. I could not believe what I was hearing the boy whose parents were gunned down in front of him in Crime Ally when he was eight was the man being the bat cowl.

000

I stood still unresponsive for a while as I digested the news about The Dark Knight; I hardly believed it myself but it was common knowledge among the League about Batman once being trained by one of its members; however, what was never mentioned was the real name of the masked vigilant.

"Willow, are you okay?" Talia asked which snapped me back to my senses.

"Yeah it's just I have had a run in with Batman once. He knew who I was and what I had done yet did nothing; yet I was a criminal."

"You are dismissed Willow." Talia said sternly and I quickly left but as the door closed I heard them say that Arkham City is the only option to destroy the criminal element in Gotham city. It had suddenly dawned on me; I had been used to get information about Gotham and that is the only reason they let me join. I had to save my cousin from the destruction they were planning to wreak on the criminals of Gotham.

000

That night I packed my things that I had and made my way to the nearest airport; I had to get back to Gotham City. I creeped through the buildings being as silent as possible; I eventually made to the main door but it had been too easy. I was prepared for anything they may have thrown at me but there was nothing even as I made my way down the mountain. It didn't take me long to buy a ticket back to Gotham and board the plane; as we were halfway back I knew they had let me go so I could join the hundreds of men and women who would be in Arkham City when they decide to destroy it.

* * *

Gotham City 2 months later

I stared at the city that I had missed for so long; my brand-new costume ruffled on the breeze. The cape wrapped around my legs as it flapped in the wind; my futile attempts at stopping it had failed long before I gave up. The familiar wail of sirens; the crack of muffled gunfire and the occasional laughter or scream.

"Home sweet Home. The darkness of Gotham's night." I whisper to myself before I jumped from the roof down to the other building. A scream rang out from a nearby alleyway. I broke into run towards the area I heard the scream; I skidded to a halt at the edge of the building over-looking the alleyway. A young girl no older than sixteen backed up her dog growling in an attempt to protect the girl.

"SOMEONE HELP!" she screamed as the man tried to steal her bag. I dropped down from the rooftop and quietly crept up on the man.

"Just give me the bag kid I won't hurt you if you do." The man demanded and with his demand I gave him a strong punch to the back of his head knocking him out cleanly. The girl screamed at first but then she realised she had been saved.

"Thank you Batm… wait you're not Batman. Who are you?" the girl asked stepping back into the alleyway wall.

"The name is Tiger. I won't hurt you I promise." I stated holding out a hand to her but her pupils dilated at the sight of the claws at the end of my fingers. "Don't worry I will not hurt you; I only have them as a form of defence against the criminals of Gotham."

I kept my hand out hoping she would accept it; however, she did not.

"Look kid if I wanted to hurt you I wouldn't be standing here offering you my hand. Where do you live, I'll take you home? I was your age once." I asked before I patted the dog's head; her tail wagging. "She is beautiful you've trained her really well."

"I didn't she belongs to my friend who is in Arkham city at the moment. I'm just taking care of her." The girl replied as she begun to feel more comfortable around me.

"Why is she in Arkham City? If you don't mind me asking." I asked carefully hoping not to upset her.

"She sent to Arkham after a breakdown she was a danger to herself and others; before they could help she was sent to Arkham city. I hear she is working with the Riddler now; in my opinion its better than the Joker or Two-face." The girl replied before looking at her phone. "Damn I'm late home. I've got to go bye."

"I guess you are not so bad as I originally thought. I'm Katie Carter but most people call me Kat." the girl said as I tied the man to the drain pipe. I pulled the radio from my belt and held it up to my mouth

"Attempted mugging in the alleyway next to the cinema on Grand avenue. Perpetrator apprehended by Tiger. Victim Katie Carter safe no injuries has gone home." I stated before grappling to the roof tops.

* * *

Present

The cold air bit the small part of bare skin on my arms and stomach as I wished I could wrap my cape around my body and curl up like a Cat; but I knew I had a job to do. I scanned Arkham City for any sight of Catwoman. Out of the corner of my eye I see movement and when I get a proper look I confirmed it was her. I dropped through the grate but instead of climbing up I used the grapple to get to the building. I sprinted across the roof top before diving off and grappling; using my momentum to swing around the corner of the buildings. I giggled childishly as the adrenalin ran through my body; I felt free even though I was confined behind the walls of Arkham City. The air rushed through my ponytail pulling a few strands loose. I dropped down next to Catwoman; who was stood at the edge of the rooftop looking down at the street.

"What is Ivy doing to help us get in?" I asked and Catwoman glared at me "I was unconscious for most of the meeting."

Catwoman didn't reply but was focusing on the three Tiger guards.

"Let's go." Catwoman said leaping down with me closely behind. I ducked under the first punch before elbowing the man in the stomach; he doubled over exposing his neck. I pushed down on the pressure point and forced him to the floor before knocking him clean out. I looked over to Catwoman who was taking out the final man; I gave her a smile before lifting the drain cover. Catwoman dropped down before me and I climbed down the ladder carefully replacing the cover.

000

I dropped down into the water and let out a groan.

"I was hoping to keep these clean; but this is Gotham what do I expect sparkling streets." I muttered to myself as Catwoman broke into a run. I followed just as quickly until we reached the hole Ivy had make in the vault entrance hall.

"Thanks Ivy." I muttered again as Catwoman entered the control room. She was tapping at the keys and looking at the monitors with CCTV images on them. She slowly turned around and looked at me.

"It's a three-code security system. I'm hoping the keys are with the guards." Catwoman explained and gestured for me to go first. I gave her a smile then shook my head.

"It's better If I don't. I'm not the best pickpocket and I am in white with a cape there is no chance that I won't get spotted. I think your skills are better for this." I stated and Catwoman jumped up into the vent so I turned my attention to the monitors. I watched her precise movement make easy work on the first key; it was not long until she had got the second key. I suddenly turned at the sound of footsteps behind the door and I dived to the wall next to the door so as the door opened it covered me for an attack. A TIGER guard slowly walked in and stopped as the door closed behind him; taking no chance of him seeing Catwoman on the CCTV I leaped up covering the man's nose and mouth whilst putting him into a head lock. He struggled against my vice like grip but each attempt at escape was futile and wasted his energy.

000

It didn't take long for the TIGER guard to lose consciousness; he stopped flailing around and went limp. I dragged him to the side of the room and placed I'm to the floor making sure his head didn't hit the floor too hard. I didn't want another death on my hands. As I returned to the monitors Catwoman climbed back into the room.

"Got them. Now, let's get back what's ours." Catwoman stated and a smile erupted on my face. Catwoman approached the monitors and inserted the three security cards into the keyboard; I watched as the guards were thrown into disarray as the vault door opened.

"Great now we have to deal with the guards." I groaned hoping I wouldn't have to deal with TIGER guards again. My comment earned a glare from Catwoman and all I could do was give her and innocent smile. Catwoman shook her head and jumped up to the vent as I crawled into the other vent.

One guard unknowingly walked by and I dived out and quickly restrained the man in a headlock. He struggled as he fought to get free but passed out not long after his mouth had been covered.

"Freeze!" One yelled as he spotted my white cape. I dropped a smoke bomb on the floor and gunfire ripped through the air and left several more holes in my cape as I dived out of the way.

"Damn it." I muttered looking at the torn cape I dived around the next corner to avoid the same man who had opened fire. I pulled out a sais to get ready to attack him. I waited for him to come around the corner before stabbing him in the foot. He let out a cry of pain and it gave me enough time to restrain him and knock him out.

000

As I pulled the sais out of his foot someone tapped my shoulder and I swung around in preparation for an attack; only to see Catwoman standing there.

"Sorry, Selina." I said wiping the blood from the Sais onto my already ruined white cape.

"It's fine Tiger. We are free to take back what's ours. I never actually confirmed why you wanted to break in here anyway."

"Strange took my charm from my necklace when I was unconscious before I had a prisoner interview." I replied hiding the full truth from her. "He left the chain to show me he was the boss; I want him to know the only boss of me is me."

Catwoman nodded and I followed her to the vault door together we turned the handle and pushed open the door. We both triumphantly strolled in to the room proud of the work we had done. Catwoman looked over to the table where two cases lay both labelled with her name and began to walk over to the case. I looked around the room for my charm but could not see it; my eyes landed on a small box on top of another box I set my mask down beside it and I swiped it up not paying attention to the name. I did not get a chance to open it as a hand grabbed my mouth and forced me to the floor and pinned me down with their weight.

"It appears we have caught intruders. Teach them a lesson." Strange stated over the speakers and Catwoman turned around ready to fight. "Oh, tonight just keeps getting better. Batman will soon be dead and now I have you too. Miss Kyle and you Miss Quinzel."

I could feel the guard's grip tighten at the mention of my surname. Catwoman began fighting the guards as I struggled against the one sitting on my back. I managed to kick him dead centre of his lower back which caused him to recoil releasing me. I rolled over and used my legs to put him in a headlock and make him pass out.

"You're lucky I don't kill." I spat as I got up and picked up the box and opened it. To my disappointment, it contained a note addressed to me.

 _Willow_

 _There is no escaping Arkham City, your precious tooth is not here. If you want it confront me at the top of Wonder tower._

 _Hugo Strange_

I hurled the box across the room as a shattering sound filled the air behind me; during the time I had spent reading the note something about Batman and the steel mill was being said over the radio. I spun around on my heel to see Catwoman stomping on the flower that had been thrown on the floor.

"Selina! That's Ivy's; she'll kill you for that and I promised her she'd get it back. Catwoman said nothing and picked up the cases and walked out; I quickly followed grabbing my mask before leaving and putting it back on as we made our way out. We stopped at a screen with footage of Batman buried under rubble. I looked towards the way we came in and quickly made up my mind; I could not leave him to die.

"I'm helping him; he's the only way I'll get my charm back from Strange." I stated before dashing towards the vent. I ignored what Catwoman said as I slid through the grate through the wall and ran towards the sewers.

000

I ran across the rooftops as I headed for the steel mill taking out a handful of thugs as I went. I was hoping he would give me a second chance after the way our first meeting as two vigilantes when. How did I know he would try and arrest me the second we met? What did he expect, for me to go quietly? My breath had begun to become faster as I attempted to avoid an explosion that set my cape on fire; I ripped it from around my neck and threw it into the sea as I jumped across a gap between buildings. I felt exposed without it over my back but someone's life was at stake my outfit was the least of my worries. I swung across the gap to the bridge top and gunfire rang out but there was not time to waste; it was back to jumping between buildings for a bit until I reached the actual steel mill where a pipe lead straight to a burning hole in the side. I jumped down and Batman lay there under the rubble. I put my entire might into trying to lift it but only when Catwoman and Batman helped did we finally get it off.


End file.
